The Roles We Play
by grayfox11738
Summary: I'm always fighting. Fighting this and fighting that. I wondered why and my answer came from a man that defied my reality. He told me that people like us have a role a normal man would shy from. A destiny that no matter where we turn all roads lead to the end. Our fate will change the world. This is mine. Rated T... For now.
1. Overview

A/N: The following is just a quick overview of the Main Protagonist of Dragon Age 2. While a lot of people didn't like the sequel and placed it under the stairs with their disowned stepchild I played it for more than 100 hours and found that the game has a unique charm to it. While I hated the fact that the areas you could travel to weren't diverse for the most part I liked the characters, Merrill's romance with a male Hawke, Fenris' romance with a Female Mage Hawke, the battle style, and the fact that it's told from the word of mouth of a dwarf that lies, cheats, and steals to get by. I love the destiny trailer and the music as well. What I like most about it as well is the fact that Hawke is a Champion before they even became one. They have abilities and power to defy the odds and overcome challenges most would have died from tackling. I love that Hawke's past is shrouded in mystery with so little to show for it. Since there isn't much of one I made one instead.

Read this or don't read this it won't change anything. You can skip this and it won't effect the story. While this might spoil a lot of the mystery behind his past before the Blight I found myself not caring. Unless you're incapable of resisting that sense of curiosity I suggest you continue to chapter one. If not well... Enjoy this brief overview of the man before he became a legend.

* * *

 **Overview**

* * *

Hawke.

That's my name. Well, that's my family name and I don't mean the bird either. While that would be sort of nice to turn into a bird and shit on top a Templar or two I still can't do that. If only right. Well anyway. My family name is Hawke and I'm a bit different from the normal man or woman. I'm actually a killer. Killer archer and swordsman. While I prefer to stick to bows and arrows I can take a man down with a sword if I have to. I prefer two or maybe a sword and a dagger.

I learned how to fight when I joined the army alongside my younger brother Carver. Carver is the twin brother of little sister Bethany and has a chip on his shoulder most of the time. He's standing in my shadow and complains about it all the time. I literally can't take him anywhere without hearing about how he's undermined and how mother compares him to me. Of course I have the right to be a bit cocky after all I've fought for longer than him and killed more men than him being the fact that he's killed none so far. Some might call me a warrior and others a rogue. A small percentage call me… apostate.

Yes, I'm a mage but I've kept it hidden for a good long while. The only one that knows about my magic are magic users like my little sister Bethany. We kept this to ourselves seeing that I've hidden it much easier than her but we still study together in very secluded areas outside of Lothering. This is where we live, my family and I. It's me, mother, Bethany, and Carver. Father has passed away before Bethany and Carver were born leaving me to take care of my family.

I worked as a soldier and learned a thing or two from Templars from there ethics and morals to their method of fighting. I don't normally use a shield but the Templar manner of fighting is interesting to me. It's like learning to fight against mages but also a bit more. I feel that Templar training is derived from mages with the way they fight. I actually have friends that are Templars in the Chantry. We even play cards every now and again. My dearest sister has complained to me time and time again against being near the Templars in such a way. She tells me that my antics put us at risk but you can't learn to blend in unless you stalk in the midst of your enemy without them knowing.

Being the charming free spirit that I am I found farming and livestock to be boring and dull. While I wanted to stay home and be there for mother all the time I felt I had to work elsewhere to make more sovereigns else we go hungry and as something that brought in the coin my family needed. So when I came of age I joined the army.

My first assignment, I was sent north along the Waking Sea to Seheron where I was exposed to Qunari for the first time but more specifically the Ben-Hassrath. From what I gathered they're Shadow warriors and spies that either make people disappear or re-educated them. Lucky me that the squad I was assigned to was ambushed by Tal-vashoth instead. I was the only survivor of the ambush on the ground dying in the middle of bodies of my superiors. I didn't cry to see them go. I even snipped a few coins from the Captain's body before facing the coming storm. I was completed surrounded by Tal-vashoth even though only a few remaining. They blended in with the fog of the island and with my skills at the time I wasn't well suited to fight them. A few agents of the Ben-Hassrath saved my ass when they came in swooping from above. I was saved and nursed back to health thanks to them. They watched the entire time apparently and I impressed enough for them to try and take me, a Basra, and convert me to the Qun. I wasn't really for that and they didn't stress the issue. They did teach me some moves though before I left them to get my ass back home.

Then that's when the fog warriors came into play. I was with them for a time living in the nature surviving and working as a bit of a mercenary. I left them on a good note and more money than I knew what to do with.

Taking a ship from Seheron to Rivain I somehow found myself in Orlais after sailing the sea on a Raiders vessel for a time until we made port in Gilmer. I found that Orlais was very… different compared to Fereldan. I got myself attached to the Silver Oaks mercenary band with a former chevalier as lead with elven servants and a few curious individuals from the country of Orlais and Antiva. The way they dress is strange but their food is very good.

I learned more and more and gathered up much more money which I sent home the more I got. My mother almost lost her head when I finally got my letter to her after missing for three months. In her letter to me she gave me a stiff talking to the left me cringing. Why wasn't I back home, what was I doing, what I eating right, was i staying away from those harlots, when was I coming home, and a just wait until i get home for the smack across the face she's going to give me. I sent her letters back and she wrote me once a week at least. Eventually she cooled off forgave me in time but was skeptical about my current line of work. If I worked as anything other than a soldier my mother would worry but she kept me in her thoughts. Being a soldier wasn't my forte anyway after all I would have been paid spit compared to officers. It's not worth it compared to my very much dishonest work as a hired sword. Of course I didn't wish to stay for too long and moved on after defeating my leader in single combat to free myself from his charge.

From there I made my way east with the Frostback Mountains in my way. I got lost like an idiot in a blizzard and avalanche and found my way to a place called Haven. It was strange but had food and warmth so I stayed for a time until the blizzard died down. There I learned they happened to praise a dragon after a bit of sneaking around and ended up making some bad choices when I " **decided** " to join their covenant. It was so they wouldn't sacrifice me to their dragon god like the isolated mountain Tevinter-esque town they are. They have a Revered Father for Andraste's sake.

They saw that I had magic and not just martial skills so again I was trapped with this group for three months in the cold. They **forced** me to become a spell word's apprentice after a small competition against three others. They didn't make it, enough said.

I learned more advanced forms of magic that I never thought possible and how to control my dreams of the fade more efficiently. I slept in the creepy ruins in some form of mock harrowing and confronted one of my first demons. She was a nice demon that poured me Orlesian wine and roast of the fog warriors. We talked for a long time until we got to the area of letting her in. We made a deal that if she could best me in combat she could have me. Being a desire demon she didn't like fighting and instead of going to the sparing ring we went to the bed room. I won of course and we are pretty good friends I'd like to say after that. My desire and lust were so great they overcame that of the very same vices personified. That might be a sign I'm not exactly a good person but a win is a win. She speaks to me about the fade and I tell her about the real world and my adventures. Something for something. Though I've never turned to blood magic. She tried but I couldn't. Its... unnatural.

I woke up with an axe above me about to come down any second then but they realized I won and we all drank and were marry for my passing, not really. I learned from the magician there how to fight with a sword wand or strengthen a blade through magical augmentation. Fascinating stuff. Interesting enough we never once dove into blood magic. It was seen as forbidden for good reason and it was pounded into me to never resort to such. Of course like any other **good** follower I had to drink the ceremonial blood of the high dragon and god was it terrible. I could hear the… music of the dragons. I could almost feel like I was one of them. I learned how to use the power of my altered blood to make myself stronger with every injury or bit of damage done to me. I learned so much to the point I become a trusted spy. The path to become a spy was bloody and sadly most of it wasn't my choice. I wished to live and it was kill or be killed.

One day i was tasked to enter the Temple of Sacred Ashes to pour blood from my savior Andraste into the urn within. I did as I was tasked and left for the temple. I was stopped by a man and moved to engage him but stopped once he began to speak. I listened to him despite the chanting for his voice broke though. He questioned me and I answered. He let me pass and so transverse the temple from start to finish. I was only mildly impressed with what I saw. I only had waking nightmares and suffered revelations I never thought possible. No big deal right. What was a big deal was what happened when I reached the ashes. I was... saved. I was purified. The blood in my body calmed down and my mind was my own once more. I could think clearly once more and the chatting of the cult ceased. The dragon blood within me shifted. The nightmares stopped and the music wasn't as loud as before. Once I felt my mind come back to me and left the temple awakened from my mind control I planned to escape.

I reported my failure out of many but still was tasked with a new mission. I was released with the blessing of the Revered Father to travel to Denerim and research the rumors of a man trying to get to the temple of Sacred Ashes.

I took a pinch of the ashes and held them in a small pouch since then.

I was sent out but I didn't get to Denerim though. I made it there via carriage, but sadly I didn't wake up when I supposed to and slept three days past the city to the point that our carriage pass through the Brecillian Forest. It was ransacked by Dalish of course. I wasn't happy about this fact, close to enraged in fact. When they came I took them on. I shed my robes and picked up my sword and bow for the first time in half a year. I took on the Dalish who attacked and took down most of them. I could smell them in the shadows of the trees and used magic to find each and every one. I didn't kill them but I did make them regret attacking me while in a bad mood. I spent that night wiping my arrow wounds and barely felt any of it. They ran away I think after the tenth arrow I shrugged off and left me alone to heal myself. I was a fool and followed after them and ended up lost in the forest.

I walked north in hope of finding a road and instead found a ruin. I wandered inside out of pure curiosity and was attacked by undead. That means blood magic or demons. It was my queue to leave and I walked out, or rather I tried to. I was in the shadows when I was someone dragging an elf by her leg into the ruin. Mom didn't raise a selfish bastard sadly so I went further in to save her. I had some strange dreams of large battles in the ruins and found some interesting artifacts. Mainly some armor for me to wear that helped me get through the ruins.

I found the Dalish girl moments from being sacrificed to demons by blood mages and, being the hero that I am, I snuck in and slashed a couple throats. Then I jumped into the midst of the ritual and killed most of them with my sword and my draconian techniques until the last one came up to kill me. A man possessed by a demon. I've never seen an abomination before and to see it transform like it did startled me. I fought it along side the Dalish warrior and won if barely. It was more powerful than any demon I've ever faced. It scared to death and said a lot of personal thing to me, but still we killed it. I took their money and burned the bodies before climbing my way out the ruins with the dalish in tow.

Being a shemlen and all, whatever that is, she hated me for a couple days alone in the forest together but in the end she really did warm up to me. She really repaid me for saving her life at a nice hot spring we found. If I had to rate her from a scale of one to ten that was one of the best, so nine. That's mainly because she was very adamant to kill me and spat insults at me almost every step of the way. To get her to warm up and allow me to make love to her was an accomplishment if you asked me. My mother always said that I had my father's charm and temperament at times.

The next day we reached her clan where she introduced me to the keeper. He was a nice guy and didn't seem to hold much bigotry against shemlen like me. After giving him my tale he gave me his thanks for the girl, who happened to be his daughter, and helped me get supplies together to leave. I listened to the stories of the Dales and conversed with many of the people that had questions. I told stories of my own exploits to the kids and got to know Mara for myself. Before I left she looked ready to follow me but stayed with her family. It was for the best and it was nice to really get to know an elf outside the norm being a noble house or brothel. I still send her messages via messenger hawk.

Finally, I reached home after five years of work and sending money home to find much older siblings now adults of age and me a bit shocked to see the difference. Mother showered me with kisses and held me for half an hour. Bethany did the same but Carver didn't seem eager to see me back. Even though they are well off because of all the money I sent home but I suppose that was fine. I had a long story to tell them. Took me a good part of the day to give them a good summery of what I went through. I kept certain things to myself but for the most part I told them of my exploits. Mother was in hysterics, Carver was a bit envious, and Bethany was in awe. I still suffered that smack across the face though and it hurt, a lot.

I came home a bit more weathered and older and much stronger than before from my experiences. I had my adventure and eager to get back into the home life I took for granted. I got to know my sister again and taught her a bit of the magic I learned. I taught Carver how to fight like I learned from the Avaar. I took care of most of the business and what not for the family for at least half year until a man came to the village asking for conscripts for the king's army. They are to ride for Ostagar to fight darkspawn.

Sounds simple enough right? It wasn't.

I was conscripted so rode down to join once more. I had no choice, after all I was part of the army before and discovered by them being why I was conscripted. Carver joined as well despite my wishes and followed behind me. So we went to join and fight darkspawn. Sadly everything went wrong like it always did and the King was killed right before me. The army was routed and we ran. We ran ahead of the horde but it was following right behind us. I had to get a back to mother. I had to get back to my sister. I had to get back home before it was destroyed. That's all that mattered at the time.


	2. Facing the Blight

**Facing the Blight**

* * *

"Keep moving!" I yelled as my senses when off the deep end. I whirled around and caught the blade of a darkspawn with my own. "Shit," I cursed as it roared and sent spit in my face. I coughed, 'damn what do you guys eat,' I thought to myself as I reached into my quiver and stabbed an arrow into its eye. The darkspawn screeched but not for long. I brought my sword down with its and elbowed it in the face forcing it back. I shot forward then swiped my sword across its neck. I rose my foot then kicked it into more of its fellows. I turned around and thrust my sword into another darkspawn and elbowed back break another's jaw. I stabbed one in the chest and pushed it away with a few more coming towards me. I reached for my bow around my body and pulled my head through. I shot arrow after arrow into one darkspawn after the next killing and knocking them down but not pushing them back.

"Spirits it's like for every darkspawn I kill five more replaced it," I complained.

"Brother duck!" I dropped down and watched as a fireball shot out past me and hit the group of darkspawn covering them in orange-red flames. I glanced back and saw my sister with her hand extended out and fire flowing through her finger tips as residue from the spell she cast. She's gotten better in the years. "You okay brother," she called and I rose my thumb up. She sighed in relief at that. "Maker there's no end to them!" Bethany panted as she took to my side.

I smirked a bit at this fact. "Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll run out of darkspawn," I joked despite how serious this situation happened to be. I leaned down and picked out my arrow from one and retained my sword for the other.

So far mother, Carver, Bethany, and I have been running for our lives away from the darkspawn plague. Carver and I have been running even longer than that. The moment we got home we had an hour before the darkspawn hit. Thankfully I was prepared with my magical backpack full of gold and silver I saved up over the years that mother put away with my request. We've over two hundred sovereign's worth of treasures on my back and I'd been damned before I'd leave this.

I sheathe my sword wand on my hip and pushed my body though the Dalish ironbark bow over my armored choice. I haven't had a good moment to fully put my armor yet. I've only my diligent breastplate and gauntlets on. I'm without my shoulder pauldrens though which is annoying. I'm relieved I didn't have to leave one of the few positive things I received at the mountains being this armor. It's expensive.

"Are you sure you're okay brother?" Bethany asked me for some reason or another.

I blinked and realized I was slouching a bit. Running nonstop for three days has me a little burnt out I'll admit that. The few months of family country life has been good for my meditations and family bond building, but my body grew used to it. I've grown lax and weaker physically compared to the me of a year or so ago. I'm not as substantive as I was in the past. Regardless of how I felt I need to be strong in front of mother and my younger siblings so put on a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Running endlessly for a couple days after losing a war ain't nothing to me. I've done much worse for way longer." Bethany's eyes stayed on me for a bit but she appeared content with my answer, for now.

I took another breath before leaning back up. "Let's keep moving north while we can," I said before walking past Bethany to rejoin mother and Carver.

"Oh maker, are you okay?" My mother ran up to me and cupped my face. "Are you hurt or anything of the sort love?" Mother scanned my features with a worried look in her eyes.

I rose my hands to hers and gently pulled them down. "I'm fine mother," I affirmed to her this time. "But we need to keep moving less we become darkspawn fodder."

I heard a noise from above and drew my bow. I notched back an arrow and let it fly about on the ridge. I hit a darkspawn in the head just as it pulled the trigger of its crossbow. The bolt flew past my head and hit the ground behind me. "Let's keep moving," I said as I pulled out another arrow and moved ready for the next darkspawn above us. I can be tired on my own time. For now we need to keep going before the darkspawn rally and surround us. Despite the heavy load that I'm carrying I think I'm doing pretty good though. I snagged a couple potions before we left, and the stamina draught I made for a rainy day are a blessing from the maker.

"You really look tired brother. Are you going to be okay?" Bethany pat me on the back after asking that question once more. My sister must get her constant worrying and the like from mother if she's fussing over me like this.

"I'll be fine like always Beth so don't ya worry," I beat my chest hardily. I took a breath and continued walking. I hadn't realized I'd stopped, but I guess my body has just about had it. I need rest and soon. I think I've about three more hours in me before I collapse to the ground so best I hurry so I can get a breather at the least. That or I can use mana to sustain my endurance. There's that.

"Come on, lets go!" Carver yelled from on top a hill. Must be safe on that side if he's showcasing himself like that. I nodded and made my way up the hill. I looked back for a moment and sort of wish I hadn't. I could see the town. Fire covered Lothering but what was really disturbing was I saw around the fire. Blackness spread engulfing the land before me. The darkspawn are like a plague; a shadow encasing the land in darkness. I clenched my fists as I watched our home turn dark physically and spiritually. This all could've been avoided. This all could've been prevented. My mother didn't need to be put into this situation almost swimming in grief at the loss of our home.

Why didn't our commanders listen?

Why didn't our king abide by the warden's warnings?

How could this have happened?

I asked myself these questions and the men capable of answering these questions all are dead and mauled into pieces by darkspawn. Our king was crushed by an ogre with the warden commander slain right next to him. It's one of the instances forever burned within my mind up until the point that I found Carver and dragged the both of us out of that Maker forsaken situation.

I heard a screech and drew my eyes down and spotted more darkspawn. There darkened eyes rested on me with fury and eagerness to slaughter showcasing through their war cries. "Shit," I cursed and moved down the hills towards the Maker's Drop that leads to the wilds and forest. If we can make it to the forest the darkspawn might not follow us.

The forest is dangerous to those that are unheeding of its warnings. Bethany might survive well enough, but Carver is as stubborn as a stone born dwarf and last I checked dwarves and forest down go well together. Fire goes finer with a forest than a dwarf. Speaking of dwarves, I need to write to Helga later to see how she's doing. Might pay her a visit again and this time to more than her bed. She promised me a nice sword being part of the smith caste and all. Same with Brasca. Never though a dwarf could be that strong. She's casteless of course, but I don't discriminate by race or social standing. Poor or rich women are gems, especially warrior women. Not warrior so to speak but girls that are either extremely adorable or strong and they know it. Of course they have to be attractive. I have standards.

I took to the front instantly with my sword in hand and cut down any darkspawn that got in my way along with Carver. Bethany used her magic to soften them up making it easier to finish them off as fire engulfed the darkspawn that got in our way. Ice shot past me into the face of what and froze in an instant. I kicked the darkspawn away and its head shattered once it fell over into the ground. Frozen enemies don't really fight back all that much just like I suspected.

"Ahh," I heard behind me.

I looked back and saw mother collapse. "Mother!" My siblings turned when they heard my cry and saw her down on the ground with darkspawn right behind her. "Bethany, lite 'em up!" I rushed back with a fire ball flying behind me. The fire ball blasted a couple back encasing the small passage in fire. I shot to the wall on the side and ran across if past the flames to the few left uninjured from the blast. I jumped up from the rock face and stabbed down into a darkspawn and yanked my sword out stabbing into another. I kicked one that tried to get me from behind into the fire as Bethany stepped up to sustain the magical fire to stop the darkspawn from converging on us. Carver slammed his sword on top another darkspawn that rushed through and by then they got the point.

I was at my mother's side in seconds once I backed away from the fire. "Come on mother," I said as I helped mother up to her feet. I reached to my potions holsters and handed her a potion. "Drink this. It'll help you, but we have to keep going."

"Thank you love." She popped the cork and drank the potion quickly. She dropped the vial down a bit but remained still for a moment with her chin stuck to her sternum. I was about to tell her that we need to keep moving until I noticed something falling down her cheek.

"Mother," I reached out to her but stilled just shy of her shoulder.

She snort and gripped her forehead with a denial filled head shake. She wiped her face and sobbed a bit. "How could this happen?" She looked up to me when she asked me this, but for the life of me I didn't have an answer I could give her. I don't know why this is happening, and I don't understand what will become of us. Mother must have seen the uncertainty in my eyes same with the small bit of hopelessness I couldn't contain once looking upon her. "Maker save us," most cried from pain and grief. "We lost it all. Everything your father and I built… Why?" She pleaded for an answer, but we didn't have one. This happened because of the darkspawn and blight. This happened because the King's army failed to push the darkspawn back and Teryn Logain abandoned us to die. This happened because of so many reasons but none of those are what she wanted to hear from us.

"I'm sorry this had to happen mother but at least we're alive. Some can't say that same," I noted for it's true, especially after what I saw was left of our home. This wasn't as bad as Ostagar but still it's pretty bad. After so much work we put into trying to get us out of our peasant lifestyle it's gone in a manner of hours. I remembered I bought Bethany a dress she really wanted so to go to a small party for the Baron's daughter we left behind. Cost me over thirty sovereigns as well. I helped Carver buy a new sword as well just to appease his vanity. I tried so hard to make life much better for my family and now it's all gone up in flames, sludge, and slime. All that time and money gone other than our emergency funds I've got on my back.

My mother looked down and nodded her head solemnly. "I know. Thank the maker for that blessing."

Bethany stomped her feet when she cut off the mana to her flame wall and turned towards us. "Why did we wait so long to run!" Bethany glared at the both of us being myself and Carver. "We should have left earlier."

"Why are you looking at us," Carver growled at Bethany. "We've been running since Ostagar!"

"Are you both insane!" I stepped between the two with my own growl and stamped my sword between them. "Are you literally arguing while running for our lives? If we stay here, we will die!" I hate to get too serious. I'm not one to get serious and aggressive but my bratty siblings sometimes need to understand when the right time to revel in there sibling rivalry is.

"Please," mother begged us tirelessly. "Listen to your brother. Don't fight amongst each other."

Bethany took a step back and looked away from us. She's never one to let her anger out in such a way and to see this lack of composure is unseen for her. I taught her better than this, but it seems some lessons don't stick that well. We've lost a lot and things are sense. Our battle juices are still flowing and it's making us shaky. "Forgive me," Bethany muttered and meant it.

I nodded in approval and turned my attention towards my little brother. Carver sighed and moved out the way and gestured to the path further into the mountain side. "I got you. Lead on."

I nodded and took point. "Mother stay behind me. Carver you take my left and keep an eye on the ridge. Bethany, once your spell ends lite them up again and we'll back you up."

"Yeah," Carver sighed.

"Yes brother," Bethany resounded.

The Maker's drop is a large mountain face outside of Lothering. Most don't take this in large groups out of few of bandits and such, but with the darkspawn coming I can assume most of them packed their shit and left. The spell didn't hold for long and the dark spawn rushed towards us. They somehow got in front of us as well. They somehow made it up and around the mountain before we did. That's not good. We might be trapped then if they control both sides. Without this in mind I charged forward letting loose arrow after arrow. Any one darkspawn that got too close I cut down. I was tempted to use magic, but I left it to my sister for now. I hit one darkspawn in the chin and forced it back. I charged and pushed it into the next and the one after that. One by one they fell off the ridge down to their slow deaths.

"Come on! This way," I waved for my family to follow. "Back against the wall and take it easy."

"Are you insane? We'll be sitting ducks." I paid no attention to Carver as I helped mother first then Bethany.

"Go!" I ordered Carver and the rest of my family.

Carver grit his teeth but followed my order and moved behind Bethany. I followed next and moved right behind Carver with my back hugging the rock. We shimmy slowly until we reached a small dug out in the mountain face. I discovered it months ago and will hide us well from above and the sides. When I got into the small cave I pushed my family a bit further in away from the opening.

"Brother…" is as far Bethany got before I placed my finger on her lips to quiet her down. I rose my finger to my lips and signaled everyone to be silent. The darkspawn above screeched and roared. They sound pretty aggravated for losing us, and we don't want to break this chance to rest. One sound and they might find us.

I let my hand lift from Bethany's lips and rose my hand to rest on top of her head instead. She blinked at me in confusion at this action when frowned. She must believe that I'm just petting her head like I normally do to tease her but winked at her. She saw this and kept hands at her side for now.

I learned from my time with the "Disciples of Andraste" that you don't need blood magic to read a person's mind. It's only on the unwilling that you have to result to the wiles of Blood Magic. It's very much possible to make a mental link with another person if you fulfilled a few prerequisites. There has to be a mutual trust between the two. A trust that transcends the norm. This is required mainly for those that aren't related by blood. To have a blood relation of some sort with the man or woman you are trying to connect with makes it easier since there's a physical and spiritual bond between the two.

Being dragon kin with most of that damn cult I learned to connect with the insane minds of the cultists there. I've tried this with Bethany a few times when we played a couple games of wicked grace at the Inn. It wasn't cheating just a higher form of strategy.

Slowly, I began the process to connect my mind with hers and communicate via the mind link we will establish. She felt me trying to make a connection and nodded in understanding. Her mind relaxed and opened the way for me to enter and make contact with her for a silent conversation.

"Brother?" She spoke with her mind once the tether was solid.

"I'm here," I responded with my mouth still closed meaning it's working for the both of us. Her eyes widened a bit but she calmed down and leaned forward bit. She looks exhausted much like us but still is trudging on.

"You knew this was here?" She stated more than asked. She looked around the small cavern a bit as well and the markings on the wall. I'd come here with my friend many times to play and look upon the wilds and it's savage but natural beauty.

"Yeah," I trailed off a bit as I remembered the smiles and laughs my elf friend and I had. "That's why I led us to the ridge. Be silent and we'll wait out the darkspawn to leave."

"I understand," and her eyes showed as much. "But brother, why don't you use your magic as well?" She asked with a narrow of her eyes but not out of anger. It was more desperation almost or maybe curiosity.

I winced a bit at this look and took a deep breath. "I still wish to keep this a secret from mother and Carver. Especially Carver. You know how he is." Bethany narrowed her eyes at me relented on the end with a sigh. "I'm counting on you sister." Bethany clenched father's staff in hand and nodded swiftly. Originally the staff was supposed to be mine but I'm not much of a staff man if I can help it.

"You're so powerful though brother. Much more powerful than I," she declared swiftly. "With your power you can…"

"I know sister," I halted her line of thought right then and there. I have my other reasons for not using magic and so far mine isn't necessary. "For now, until we reach safety, just be patient with me." She blinked and nodded at me. "I'm going to go and look around. Watch out for mother and Carver while I'm gone."

"How?" Bethany asked. I just smirked and winked at her.

I broke the connection and let go of Bethany's head. I pulled off my breastplate and my backpack then removed most of my weapons and gear. 'Magic is meant to serve man indeed.' I thought this to myself as I walked to the mouth of the cave. I looked around a bit along the ridges and listened for any darkspawn. They seem to still be above but they quiet down a bit. I walked back inside and waved for my family to come in towards me. Mother and Bethany were first and Carver last. "I'm going up top to get a look of the land. Stay here and be silent until I get back." Bethany nodded for she already knew this but mother looked at me worried to near death. I've yet to do anything.

"You shouldn't go off son," our mother interjected.

"He's right mother," Carver said quickly. "We can't leave without knowing what to expect and brother was always the better scout."

Mother didn't seem to like being in the minority and looked towards Bethany next. "He'll be fine mother trust me," Bethany easily placed her faith in me.

Mother sighed and relented with a nodded. "Be careful my son," she warned me.

"Come on what's the worst that can happened," I jested a bit before I bit my tongue. "I shouldn't have said that," I admitted to the three and Bethany shook her head at me. I shrugged then placed my hand on the opposing shoulders of my siblings, left for Carver and right for Bethany, and gave them a silent order.

"Protect mother." Simple and took the point. They both nodded confirming they understand and will do this even if it costs them their lives. It won't come to that though. If anyone is dying next in this family it's going to be me. I'm the oldest with the least to lose.

I stepped up and took to the ridge. I'd like to say I'm a proficient rogue after all I can slit throats pretty much at any time in any light, but for situations like this I'd rather keep a lower profile. I rose my hands up and let go of the blocks on my mana and felt the warmth spread through my hands. From my hands the mana spread around my body. I can shapeshift, thank the maker for that. I learned from the elves with a trade of my own knowledge of magic I learned from the Disciples of Andraste. Letting go of your human shape and taking up another isn't easy. Close minded and stiff mages will never pull it off because they will be seen as maleficarum. I'm not one and keep the more exotic spells to myself and use them sparingly.

I felt my body grow and expand in places. I was taught how to change into a spider which is next to basic and took form in no time. It was hard to get used to having what feels like a hundred eyes, but after a while and lots of practice being a giant spider is comfortable. It's stable as well. With eight legs to work with it's hard to fall down like when I'm on two. I felt my legs stick to the rock one hair at a time. I climbed up to the rock face and looked around for the most part once I got my vantage point. I love being a spider.

* * *

"I'm back." I walked into the cave and found my brother on edge enough to draw his sword. I caught it at the hilt before it could get too far and rubbed my head when he realized it was me. "Happy to see I was missed," I let out a snippy quip.

"You snuck up on us." He reasoned and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't quiet or trying to be stealthy in any way. He just wasn't paying attention is all and didn't want to damage that pride of his.

I pushed his sword away and walked further into the cave. "Is everyone else okay?" I asked with my eyes stopping on Bethany first who was sitting next to my affects with her back against the wall.

"I'm fine brother," she said seem to rested enough to continue.

"I am as well," mother said with a bit more energy. I've been gone for an hour or so in wait for the sun to get down some more so we can make our way back down the mountain.

"The western pass is full of darkspawn so we need to take the northern. It only has a few but we might have a way out if we can push through them." I reported as I walked back to my affects.

"So were trapped," Carver sighed.

"No need to be so depressing Carver." I said dryly.

"Did you see anything else brother?" Bethany asked me.

"From where I was the mountain is almost surrounded so we have a few choices. Head north to fight our way through to the Brecilian forest, take the southern pass for the wilds, or take the Eastern deeper into the mountains. I don't recommend the last unless we want to be spider food." Carver paled a bit at the mention of spiders which drew a smile on my face. "We are clear so we can get moving now for this spot won't be safe soon."

"Why is that?" Carver questioned.

To answer Carver's question I pointed up to the spot deeper into the cave. I'm surprised they didn't go further in, but I guess it's to be expected. "That passage way is blocked by boulders but only for so long. The short ones can smell us and tracked us to this cave. Right now they're digging their way to us."

"Maker," mother groaned.

"Let's go now. It's clear to the North and east for now, but I don't know for how long."

"Right," Bethany shot to her feet ready to go. Carver waved for me to lead.

"I'll go first. Mother follow behind me," I said and moved. I collected my effects and placed the rest of my armor on before anything. During my days in the mountains the armor I've found has been a constant companion of mine. Especially since there's a spirit tied to it. The silver coloration shines brightly in the sunlight and glows mystical in the moon light. I swear this armor has been fashioned by the spirits. A spirit of diligence or maybe ambition. I'm not sure but still its very nice to have.

"Nice armor brother," Bethany awed at the set of armor I have on completely now. I think this might be the first time she's seen me in this. Sadly I can have this armor showing off all over the place being why I've grabbed my cloak and threw it over the armor. I pulled my hood up for a moment to see if I got the fit right then let it fall down.

"How long have you had that," Carver asked.

"A year or two," I shrugged. I placed my pack on my back and took to the cliff side.

I shimmied along the side to test it. "It's safe mother." Mother took to my side and followed right behind me. I kept my arm out in front of her just encase she fell and helped her to the ridge.

"Thank you love." She said with a smile.

"You know me. Always the hero there for his mother." Mother smiled and walked up the incline. I followed up with her.

Bethany ran up and joined mother then stopped suddenly once we reached a fork in the road. "Wait, where are we going?"

"Away from here," I suggested. "And away from the darkspawn. Where else?"

"I mean where are we going to go? We can't wander around aimlessly." Ah, she made a good point. What do we do after we evade the darkspawn? That was a good question. I would say maybe Denerim but it's probably full of other people running from the blight as well. Where can we go?

"We can go to Kirkwall," mother announced and nearly made me trip in place. I wasn't even moving to. I think what happened was the shock of that suggestion was so great that I temporarily forgot how to stand on my own too feet for a second and nearly lost my footing and in turn face planting down to the ground. Thankfully because I'm a bad son of a good and loving mother I was capable of preventing this fate of mine.

Sorry ground, not today.

I quickly fixed my armor before getting my bearings and took a breath. "Are, are you sure about that?" I asked dumbly. Of all the places to go it had to be the Free Marches and of any place in the Free Marchers Kirkwall.

"Mother, there are a lot of Templars there," Bethany reminded her and I can attest to that. I've heard rumors of the circle in Kirkwall and how strict they are with magic and mages. The Rite of Tranquility is the hottest thing there since hanging by the rope til dead.

"But we have family there and an estate," our mother countered. An estate would be nice and a good change of pace.

Bethany sighed, "Then we would need to head to Gerdom to take a ship."

"As long as we're not here," Carver said turning away and continuing on.

"What do you think son? You've yet to voice your opinion this whole time?" My mother directed that question towards me. I thought in it a bit. That sounds nice actually but with all the Templars there blending in would be difficult for Bethany. Then again I've never been to the Free Marches. I've been every where else even Seheron but never there. It'll be an experience that's for sure.

"I suppose we could?" I strained to say. I can teach Bethany on how to hide in plain sight, maybe. She's never been that good at it like I am. "It would be different that's for sure." The more I thought the more I liked it though. With a name like Amell we can hide well enough from Templars and be well off. "I'm fine with it. Why not? For right now let's get going."

I showed my family the passes and we picked on what Carver felt would be the best. I let him have his way and walked along the rocky path quietly. That is until the darkspawn found us. It was inevitable I suppose. Still if we had gone south when we had the chance we might had not seen any darkspawn until we reached the wilds.

I cut down a few Bethany burst into flames and sighed as a few more came at us.

"Don't say it," Carver roared at me. I was too busy killing darkspawn to respond. We pushed down the path to the point that we saw someone. Two people in fact. I can see the Templar armor from here and what I think is a woman. The Templar was cut by a darkspawn and pushed back. The redhead woman forced herself to his side with the death of three darkspawn and held herself between the Templar and the darkspawn.

"Damn," I chuckled to myself when I saw this. Even the darkspawn stopped for a moment to see this. I stabbed one in the back and pushed towards her as she began to be overwhelmed. I shot one in the head and another that was behind her.

"Bethany!" I resounded.

"Got it." I ran up the rock as a fireball shot past me and hit the group of darkspawn. I landed on top of one and stabbed it in the chest and moved in to the next. I shot a couple more and the woman cut up the last between us. I turned back around and aimed at the group that was behind us and hit the last in the head with an arrow.

I sighed and placed my bow down. "You both alive for the most part?" I placed my sword on my shoulder as I faced the both of them. The woman sized me up first and I decided to do the same. This is a warrior woman in every form of the word. I feel that she has much more back bone that the man she risked her life for. I'm impressed and it showed it with a smile that creeped to my lips.

"We're alive. Thank you for the help," she said like a stiff Qunari and that's an accomplishment within itself.

I nodded and waved for my family to join with me. The red head turned back to the Templar and helped him with his wounds. She grabbed a few bandages from her pack and began to dress his wound the best she could. My family joined up with me and watched silently as the woman worked. I'd probably ask Bethany to heal him or I'd take care of it myself but he's a lost cause. I won't say that out loud though.

"Stop struggling Wesley, you'll make it worse," the woman frowned at the Templar now named Wesleym

"Apostate, keep your distance." The Templar's eyes stuck to my sister and not in a good way. He climbed up to his feet I guess when he felt well enough to stand. You'd think with everything going on he'd be more lenient on his mage hunter ways.

"Well, the maker has a sense of humor," Bethany scoffed sort of like I would if in her shoes. "First darkspawn, now a Templar. I thought they all abandoned Lothering."

"A Templar that's injured," I reminded everyone. I can see him bleeding right now and needs help over his little mage hunting mission. "One that looks like he can barely hold a sword and shouldn't to anything rash when we don't want any trouble right? We have enough to deal with in the darkspawn."

"And they saved our lives," the woman backed me up on this. It seems that I'm not the only one that's wants little conflict with the only human interaction we've had in god knows when.

"The darkspawn are predicable in their plight. The mage is always an Unknown," he spoke like a true foolish Templar. "The order dictates…" he grunted and gripped his side with his hand which I really wouldn't have done. He happened to have blood on said hand but there's nothing I can do right now about that.

"Wesley," the woman sighed.

"The order dictates," he affirmed and stepped up towards my sister. I stepped in his way and met his gaze. I don't appreciate anyone trying to threaten my sister and I'll be damned before a Templar tries. Even a crippled one. I felt my vision turn a little red and golden. My draconian eyes are beginning to show it seems and it made the Templar back away from me a step. I smirked at this.

"Wesley, they saved us and we have bigger problems to worry about. The maker understands."

His eyes softened a bit to the point it was like I was looking into the eyes of a wounded animal. He sighed, "of course," and stepped back away from us. I placed my bow on my body and waved for my siblings to relax. We're clear for now.

"I'm Aveline Vallen," the ginger woman greeted and bowed slightly with her head. "This is my husband Sir Wesley. We can hate each other after we're safe."

"Pleasure," I said anyway but sarcastically towards the Templar. "You're quite the force to be reckoned with though, Aveline correct?" The woman narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm saying you're an impressive fighter," I said dryly.

"Ah, thank you," she said quickly. I nodded and nearly sighed in relief at dodging that arrow. "For a time I thought we were the only ones to escape the darkspawn," the woman remarked.

"You saw Ostagar. This is just the start of things." Carver spoke out telling her much more than she needed to know.

"You were there? Wait, I know you don't I." She looked at Carver. "You were part of the King's army as well then? Yes, I remember now. Third company under Captain Varel." So she recognized my little brother but not me. Then again I made myself scarce and unimportant enough to be at a rank lower than even Carver, being a prior deserter and all.

"Yeah, what good it did. The battle was lost and the whole of the army was defeated," Carver spat to this side.

"We fell to betrayal not the darkspawn. This force will not have the same push as the horde," Aveline said firmly. Hopefully that remains true as well.

"So are you willing to put your husbands duties second to the darkspawn or is this going to be one of this tense awkward moments between mage and the hunter?" I asked lightly to make the point get across easier. Right now none of that should even matter. We have evil things trying to kill us right now so it's best we keep moving.

"My duty is clear but that… is for another day. If we make it that long," Wesley muttered.

I shook my head but I guess I can accept that. It's not like he will live for that long. "Well then, can you still swing a sword?" I questioned the man even though I know the answer already.

"No," he said. He rose his arm a bit but not much. "My sword arm is a lose. Even with healing I'm sure."

"Then you can have mine." Aveline declared to her husband.

"Then we best keep moving," I suggested.

"Not north," Aveline said quickly. "It's cut off and we barely made it through."

"Then we're trapped!" Carver yelled. "The wilds are south and that's no way out."

"Only for those that don't understand the Wilds." I know them well enough. I spent a good week scouting out the wilds so I know what to expect at least. "We can head south if that's our only way." I walked down the path past the Templar. My sister followed me first and then my brother. Mother followed after us next.

"I'm assume you are the leader of this small group you have?" I heard from Aveline in the back.

"I assume that's directed towards me?" I muttered back at her.

"He's not our leader." Didn't take long for Carver to denounce me. I expected it a little sooner actually.

"Really? You all seem to follow him whether intentionally or not," she deduced evenly.

"Don't listen to Carver. Our big brother is the one whose got us this far," Bethany reinforced me.

"Big brother? You're all family?" Aveline questioned.

"Yes, we are," Bethany answered but left it at that. These people don't need to know our names even with one living on borrowed time. That Templar for sure got darkspawn blood into his body so he will die within a couple days. I didn't plan to waste potions or a poultice on him since he might end up dead anyway. He has a day or two before the blight takes him. By then we will be in the wilds and can burn his body in peace.

* * *

We came across a few more darkspawn on our way down the mountain but nothing we couldn't handle. Aveline didn't do the best job with bandaging his wounds, but it doesn't really matter all that much. I can feel the taint spreading. The small remnants of lyrium in his body is holding back the scourge for now, but it can only be pushed back for so long. The taint is a death sentence for vessels with black souls. The only vessel with black souls are human vessels. Elf kind are more resistant to the taint than humans but still they will succumb to the taint like most other black soul vessels. It's an old term I learned from my master in magic.

I'm much weaker after half a year of downtime with my mother and sister. I neglected my training for more of a family oriented lifestyle away from fighting. I got a bit tired of it after almost four years of it. We had the finds to live comfortably and I had a couple contacts that could help us move out of Lothering for a better life elsewhere. Then this had to happen.

"Brother," My sister called from her the spot she sat on just a few feet away from me. I opened my eyes and let them trail up the rock face towards her. Bethany is wrapped in a small blanket that I was able to bring with us. I was always prepared for a quick move thanks to what I learned from the Ben-Hassrath so I've had a pack of camping gear and a single tent encase of emergency. I've had Carver set up the tent and let mother have it. We can't make any fires for the darkspawn still lurk in the shadows so we have to make due with what little we have.

"I have room if you're cold." Bethany opened up her blanket invitingly for me to come in and join her but I shook my head.

"I'll be fine sister. You just stay warm and that's good enough for me. Though it would be better if you joined mother and Carver in the tent," I stated.

"And leave you out here alone with a Templar and Sir Aveline? I think not." I smiled at this smart remark of hers.

"Very well," I stood up from my spot and joined Bethany in her spot. I can't use magic to warm myself with the Templar here but I can use the dragon blood in me to harden my skin to keep heat in easier. I don't really need a blanket but I guess Bethany doesn't know that. That and she's afraid. She's hiding it behind witty remarks much like I do most of the time, but I can smell fear. She's even trembling and not just from the cold. "I won't let anything hurt you. You know this Bethany."

She froze for a moment before her shivering grew. I rose my arms up and wrapped it around her back and brought her closer to me. "You could always read me brother," she murmured.

"That's the job of the older brother. Be able to read your mind without blood magic, beat up men trying to court you, spoil you with gifts, and baby you occasionally." Bethany beat her shoulder against me.

"I don't need you babying me!" She whined.

I snickered a bit at how defensive she got about this. "So you like it when I spoil you but not when baby you?"

"I didn't say that," she muttered.

"You don't mind me beating up boys that try to court you as well?" I asked as well.

"What are you… Boys have tried to court me?"

"Ah, Bethany. Ever the dense one." She elbow me in the stomach and huffed at me. I chuckled a bit at this. Even though my sister is a bit less than a brat compared to her twin Carver she's still a bit of one to a point. She was born after Carver so that makes her the baby of the family I have to protect. I reminded her of this fact all the time and revel in her reactions. I'm closer to Bethany than Carver then again we have much more in common than he knows.

"So, what boys have tried to court me?" Bethany asked full of curiosity.

"Noel came to me and asked for your hand since I'm the "Man of the house," his words not mine."

"H-He fancied me?" My sister stammered. I'm not sure with how dark it is right now but I feel that she might be blushing. Noel was a handsome young man. I will admit that he was better looking than me and a bit taller as well. His father was the baron and he loved to come and surround himself with the people of the low lands. "I can't believe I never knew," she said in a dreamy tone.

"That's why I call you dense sister," I pat her head and on queue slapped my hand away.

"Be quiet," she growled but smiled at me and leaned further against me.

"He asked for permission to court you with two goats as dowry for mother. Mother seemed to like him but she let me handle it since I'm a very good test of character."

"You mean you gathered information on him by spying and blackmailing guards?" Bethany asked in a voice void of emotion.

"Yep. I found out he had five lovers in the village and you happened to be the next target."

"Five?!" She asked incredulously.

"So I deemed him unfit. One Templar came to ask for you as well."

"A Templar? Which one."

"Templar Courage." I said.

"Him? Well," I felt her cheeks turn red and again I'm not surprised. The man was quite a looker. He had girls following him every now and again that wanted him. I guess Bethany fancied him as well. "Wow, I never would have guessed he fancied me too. What did he do?"

"He came and asked to speak to you. When I asked for what and told me he wanted your hand. Gave me a funny poem on how beautiful you were and how every time he saw you he believed you were a spirit of beauty given form."

"A-ah. I see." Bethany is weak against sweet talk and it shows. She's near speechless even now.

"What happened with him?"

"I told him he couldn't see you unless he went through me so he challenged me to a dual."

"And like always you won," she sighed and sounded disappointed by this.

"Yeah. He wasn't bad but I went against better men than him. He gave up and was transferred out a week later as you know. Losing to a peasant like me was quite a blow to the Order and him." I declared proudly.

"I wager it was. I guess if they couldn't get past you they weren't worth much then," she said this but sounded oddly annoyed.

"I didn't want some guy that wouldn't fit you to try to court you. As your older brother I have to protect you in such a way." Bethany snort lightly and turned away from me. I smiled and rested me cheek on her head of hair. Bethany relaxed a bit more before closing her eyes.

"Brother, can you tell me a story?" She requested almost childishly. So much so that I had to do it.

I thought on one of the many stories I have. I'm not good at telling stories but that didn't stop me from appeasing my little sister when she wanted to hear one. "Have I told you the time I went into the Deep Roads?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, it was me and this one guy. Strange fellow that was like me in some way. He had a "song" sort of like a dragon but it wasn't as uncontrolled. He was strong as an apostate and warrior that basked in the power of the fade and it's spirits. He actually turned transparent like a ghost and a darkspawn blade went straight through him. It was impressive to be honest. I've never seen magic like that. He was like a magister and a knight Templar meshed into one single entity. He was much stronger than me even at my strongest. Ever trick I had he countered with ease and took me down after a day long fight into the Deep Roads. He toyed with me until the point that I could barely fight back then gave me potions to help me back up. By the end of it I forgot why we attacked each other. His name is Hunter. That what he told me but I don't think it was a name. I asked him what he was a Hunter of. He told me "Hunter of all.'"

I shook my head at the memory of that man and to this day make me shiver. "Together we navigated the Deep Roads until we came across… It." Bethany didn't ask what "it" was which I'm thankful for. "I can tell you that the dwarves have their work cut out for them after I saw It. It felt us and it's song was ghastly. It nearly drove me insane. We ran with the last dwarven Kingdom we knew about in mind. He risked his own life for me and pushed me into a crevice to hid me away while he took on a legion of darkspawn. I didn't know what to do and tried to find my way out. I didn't have much luck for a couple days until I chanced upon this one dwarven woman. Apparently she was abandoned in the Deep Roads to die and me being the outstanding gentlemen I was helped her survived."

"Hunter found us in the middle of pit of these lizards know as deepstalkers with another dwarf with him. Brosca is her family name but was casteless. I'll never forget her for as long as I live. Neither one of them. Funny thing is that they both thought he was a Grey Warden and helped us all out of the deep Roads to the surface. I think he was at Ostagar where he took those two to become Wardens. I don't remember seeing him but I did see Natia. She's the Brosca dwarf I mentioned. We…"

I stopped when I heard a soft snore coming from Bethany. She went to sleep on me I guess during my terribly told story. This of course happened about a month or so ago when I went out to Lake Calenhad to deal in some dead drops for "V". I owed him a favor after Orlais and found myself in the midst of insanity once again. I was really out of shape and lost to him physically as well as magically. I learned that what I learned in spells I forgo in casting. I used up so much mana on my spells and he used very little. He was truly superior to me and I was half tempted to follow him to learn his secrets. I returned to my family instead and don't regret this notion.

"That story," I heard from my right. I looked up and saw Aveline regarding me seriously. "You were at Ostagar as well?"

"Yes." I wish I hadn't gone to Ostagar but it is what it is.

"If you have so much knowledge of darkspawn and experience fighting them why weren't you in an advisory position? I don't remember seeing you like I have your brother?"

"Because I volunteered to be a Hasty Scout. I was gone for most of it in the woods until the final battle."

"Ah, I see."

No, she really doesn't. The Hasty Scouts are usually a couple men that decided they wanted nothing to do with the war effort and thrown into the woods to die. Deserters, possible traitors, and the occasional spy found that their only two choices are execution or the Hasty Scouts. For my prior dishonorable abandoning of my first assignment in the past I was either going to clean stables or be a bitch for a knight. I chose to become a Hasty scout instead. I worked with the Ash Warriors at times with their mabari hounds. I left mine at home to watch after my family but he followed me anyway. He got sick after drinking darkspawn blood and I spent an hour to find a flower for him so the kennel master could help him. Lucky for us it worked because he was my only companion for so long and the entire time I was in the wilds. I'm unsure where he is now but I'm sure he's out there looking or waiting for me. More than likely still in the wilds waiting for me to come back. Hopefully he's there waiting for me.

"You must be either extremely skilled or lucky to survive being a Hasty scout. Either way that must have been a waste of your talents. If you can best a Templar in combat and yet fought "better men" you must be quite skilled," she noted and translates to you're more skilled than I expected.

"I wouldn't look to far into the mystery that is me. It might hurt your head after a time." I waved off the woman and her attempt to figure me out. I know her sort and really don't care much for them. Whole the fact she's one of the manliest women ever I still have no wish to deal with her certain…charm. The head strong sort with a little too much pride in themselves are only good for quick tumble to see if you can get them to relax.

I noticed Sir Wesley staring at my sisters sleeping face and waved my hand between his line of sight. "If you want to court my sister I'm afraid you'd have to go through your wife first."

"What?" He looked astonished by my words.

"I know my sister is pretty but not worth exciting her wrath I'd hope."

"I would never!" he exclaimed.

"So she's not pretty enough for you then?"

"No, she's quite attractive but…" I smirked he said this then basked in the horrified expression that came across his face. Aveline took a deep breath but said nothing. "My love I didn't…"

"I know," she interrupted him. "I'd appreciate if you do your teasing elsewhere… I didn't catch your name."

"Hawke."

"Hmm, strong name." Belonged to my apostate father that survived for so long against the world and kept us all safe. It's definitely a strong name.

"But my sister is named Hawke. Same with my little brother and mother."

Aveline stared at me. "So it's a family name?"

"Yes."

"And you don't wish to give me you given name?"

"That name… It doesn't matter anymore." I dismissed her question with a wave.

"Would your family agree?"

"I'd certainly hope so." I joked but this matter was a bit personal for me. I'm not who I was years ago. The kid I was before died a long time ago and the name he had meant little to nothing to me now. Being known as Hawke for the longest time is just what it is. It's always been a moniker and never have I used my first name. That name is nonexistent. I'm just Hawke now.

"I'll respect your privacy then if that is what you wish to be called by."

"That's generous of you. Most people try to pry anyway."

"I'm not of those people."

I smiled a bit before turning the blanket into a cocoon of sorts. I covered myself and Bethany up to our necks and brought her close so she was mostly on me than the ground. I'm tired from all the running but still had to remain vigilant. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

* * *

A/N: The first chapter out of the way. The hunter has a cameo but his interactions are mainly for the Origins story. This one is all about the Hawke family and the struggles of the champion of Kirkwall. I know I'm breaking the rules by basically fusing the three classes together but as the story progresses his magic will place a part in his choices.

Thanks for reading and please review on your thoughts.


	3. Fade-Touched

**Fade-Touched**

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in a luxurious room. To some this might be impressive but to me it's just like any other I've seen during my trek through Beautiful Orlais. The different cities I visited have awed me. The food is pretty good as well. The woman are… exotic in comparison to those at him in Fereldan. Sadly the "Game" and the nobles I met almost ruined the experience for me. The clothes are weird and a bit flamboyant at times especially on the men with their weird masks and such. They but Rivaians to shame. I'm not sure how that's even possible. Their accent as well is strange, and they have a tendency to slur the "s" and "r" of their words when they speak the merchants language; that being the basic language of not only Fereldan but the Free Marches and most of the savage world. The world outside of Orlais.

It's hard to understand how people can talk so much and yet say so very little but that's Orlais for you in a nut shell. The food on the other hand saved the country from my total ire. I'm not sure what most of the dishes are called but to me it's meat, onions, and potatoes all baked together into bread with gravy in the center. I don't know what they call it but I love it to death. I was blessed enough to see such in front of me. I reached for one of the steamy hot treats on a silver platter and moved it to my plate. I'm just missing a beautiful woman now.

"Messre Hawke."

I looked up from my plate and spotted a smiling, extremely beautiful woman leaning quite sensually against the door frame of the dining room. I don't know who she is, but I'm sure truly got to know her last night. In Orlais it's easy for a random noble woman to pick you off out of nowhere, take you to her home, and order you to pleasure her until she says stop. I keep going even after they say stop and make them really meet the maker when it happens. It's the least I can do to ruin their marriages for thinking of me as lesser.

"I see my servants have served you well. My hospitality to you, for your grand…services," the woman rose her hand to me invitingly. The silver goblet in front of me rose up but not by itself. A slender hand lifted it up and pour red wine into the goblet.

"Thank you milady," I bowed my head a bit. "Would you care to join me?"

The noble woman grinned. Orlaisan woman are beautiful under those masks and mountains of makeup and perfume. Once stripped away you see the true beauty underneath. This woman is one such beauty. She's stunning in my eyes with a near perfect bodice, large breasts, and flowing brown hair with equally chocolate brown eyes. Her dressed in a sleek white gown that was near see through, and she walked in as if fully clothed with nothing to hide. Anderaste's grace I love woman like this.

"You know, you could work for me. Become my bodyguard and I'll pay you handsomely." She tempted me as her strut up towards me. The sway of her hips drew my attention until her hand cupped my chin forcing it back up. "And in more ways than on," she smirked at me. Ever the temptress, the noble woman leaned forward in front of me with a wonder smile on her lips. I noticed a small flash in her eyes and smiled as well.

"What's the catch, my lady?" There's always a catch. An angle for something so nice.

"You just have to relax," the noble woman sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her chest pressed comfortably against my face awakening a strong sense of want within me. She's getting better at this I must admit. "And… Let go." She moaned in my ear with her crisp hot breath tickling my ear and as her ample breast pressed comfortably against mine. "And let me in."

I snort and pushed the noble woman back away from me by her shoulders. She looked at me in shock until I gave her my all-knowing smile. The noble woman frowned at me then sighed. The room around me faded away as if it was nothing until it appeared I was on an island of sort made of a twisted form of compound rock. The food faded away into black smoke along with the servants behind me. The noble woman remained the same until she was the only portion of this illusion that has yet to break.

"You knew the entire time." The woman said and not asked.

I just shook my head from the amusement I was feeling at the demon of desire just as her true form came into being. "Better luck next time Lust." The demon scoffed and climbed off of me. I watched her walk away with a not so subtle sway of her hips to the edge of the small island. I stood up from my seat which is no longer a chair made of expensive hand carved sylvan wood but rock. This demon has been almost as constant a companion as my mabari hound but only when I dream.

"Why can't you be like other mortals in your realm? It's easier with them," she complained.

"Because where would the fun be in that? You know you like the challenge," I jeered. I walked up behind her and looked up from my island. In the distance I can see the Black City. The seat of the Maker lies within or so the Chantry says.

"You," Lust rose her hand and caressed my cheek. Her blackened eyes with purple irises stared directly into my own. For a moment we stayed that way until her body began to glow. I stepped back and waited as the demon started to transform back into a spirit.

I learned much in my travels to include the inner workings of spirits and how you affect them. Love can be corrupted into desire but it can be reversed when the demon realizes it's other purpose is the only way for it to get what it wishes. Desire faded away once more like I've seen before and became Ambition. Right now, desire means little to me. Dragons have no need for feelings of physical cravings like lust. Greed perhaps, but not lust. Right now I care for my family of too much with a goal in mind; to see them to safety. I won't stop until this is seen through and so Lust became Ambition. The spirit who still happened to be in the form of a woman regarded me with respect in glowing green eyes. Her skin turned greyish and her gown almost ghostly and see through.

I bowed my head towards the spirit of Ambition and she did the same to me. "Hawke the Gallant."

"Whoa," I rose my hands and shook them. "None of that. I'm anything but gallant Ambition," I laughed. "I'm too much of a selfish scoundrel."

The spirit tilted her head at my admission. I felt confusion in her being and then resolution. "Your current goal is the safety and protection of your family. You worry that they might not come out the same but confident in your chances of success. You strive for a better tomorrow and so push through the darkness and unafraid of the flames that will scorch you. You are far nobler than you believe Hawke the Gallant." Ambition walked up to me and stopped just inches away. She stood at equal height of me displaying a reflection of my opinion of her. I think myself superior to most in the mortal world. In the waking world I fear no man, monster, or beast and so see myself more daunting compared to them. Though towards a spirit I can't see them as lower than me. I see them as beings on a higher plane at times turning them into pride at time or equal as they are meant to be.

"How you think, plan, and strive shows in the energy you all see within you. You fight and face the tide that being why so many are drawn to you. But down deeper," Ambition rose her hand and placed it upon my chest. "Fear. You fear what might happen if your family discovers your gift." I grit my teeth a bit as those ethereal greenish eyes examined my soul. "You fear rejection."

I closed my eyes and nodded my head admitting to Ambition's words. Every one of them are true.

"You have nothing to fear Hawke the Gallant. I am with you and wish to see your goal realized."

Spirits are truly dangerous whether malevolent or not. They try to enforce their purpose upon others and if they can't and turn against that purpose they become demons. Hope can become Hunger. Victory can become Rage. Ambition can become Desire. Courage can easily be molded into Sorrow. I've yet to discover a demon of Fear and pray everyday that never changes.

Looking around me now I can see that there're many more islands in the distance. I assume those are the domain of other spirits or demons. I've always found the fade to be fascinating especially with the effect it can have on you after prolonged exposure to it. I've traveled far in the fade in an attempt to reach the end, but it just keeps going on and on endlessly. I've even tried reaching the Black City but no matter how close I think I get I never reach it. Mist shrouds the veil between the Black City and the fade with all the spirits and such within it. I'll never be able to pierce it unless I killed all of the Imperium to bolster my magic power and break through it forcibly. I'm not going to do that though because I'm not crazy. The last time that happened the blight came to be.

I turned back towards Ambition. "How vast is the fade Ambition?" I can't believe I've never once asked this question before. I've known Lust and Ambition since my harrowing and we've talked for so long and yet I've never once discussed the mysteries of the Fade. I guess I had my thoughts a bit more preoccupied in the past though.

"The fade is only as finite as your imagination."

I sighed.

That really wasn't a good answer, but I guess good enough. That was true, but it made me wonder just how vast my imagination is for me to do what I do. I can transform my body into other forms. One of my favorites is that of a bear. I wonder now whatever happened to that spirit of compassion that helped me so long ago. I wish to see him once more because he knew just what to say to help ease my tension.

It's good to hear that my quest to see my family to safety is supported by a spirit of the fade, but even I'm not numb to the happenings of the world. My family can't help me heal, but I can cope. Sometimes that not enough. I remember vividly the crimes I committed to sustain my life. What I had to do to survive the last four years.

No, I shouldn't think about this.

"If you're willing to help me can you tell me the clearest way to safety then?" I questioned in hope to get some sort of guidance that doesn't end with me shooting lightning out of my hands or using my mind to kill something again.

"Continue to the wilds." I blinked and waited for her to finish. She didn't finish. Or maybe she finished and just left it at that.

"That's it?" The spirit nodded. So the wilds are our way out. I guess I was a Hasty scout for a reason and it's to navigate the Wilds then. Shouldn't that hard right. The darkspawn originated from caves in the wilds were they dragged people away for Maker knows what. What's the worst that could happen?

"You are a mage." I narrowed my eyes at the spirit with the most condescending face I could muster if that's possible.

"Figure that out on your own. That's so very impressive," I said dryly.

"Compliments are not needed Hawke the Gallant but thank you." I threw my hands up in aggravation. You can't use sarcasm on something that's not even mortal or truly alive. It was a waste of breath, and I can't even breathe in the fade. You can but you don't have to.

"You refuse to use your gift, why?" Ambition asked bluntly. Her inquisitiveness showing in a way that reminded me of Lust. Such curiosity is dangerous for spirits.

"Because I…"

The spirit gazed straight into my soul. The clever lie I made up just now faded away leaving me speechless. I opted for silence instead. "I suppose you have your reasons," Ambition responded to it. "But your odds are more generous if you used it actively." I already know this so that means I'm really am on my own with this. She might assist me maybe with some power or protection but I'm unsure on how.

Hunter was or is a warrior or mage that's one with the spirits. How he can contain spirits and not be a mad abomination I will never know, but he can do it. I'm unsure if I'd be able to do the same though. I'd probably twist a spirit into a demon for sure that being why my friend goes back and forth with me. One day she's Lust and the next she's Ambition. She decided to stick with me and learn about the world with me like many others, but my thoughts and wishes can turn her into a demon. She's accepted this and knows that I give as much to one form as the other.

When I meet other demons I'm more amused by them and their attempts to take my body. Pride demons are straight out hilarious in some of their efforts. I drank tea with one and played a game with it. Poked the bear until it lashed out at me. Then I grabbed it by the head and shot fire into its head then kicked it off the island. That was a good dream. Demons have barely any sway over me and blood magic is only so effective against my iron will. I've trained with Templars once when I had to sneak into their compound. They didn't realize I wasn't an initiate until after three month of me eating their food and wearing their armor. Still beat their lieutenants in single combat though sword and shield style. That was a really good day. I still write to some of the friends I made they're at times when I have time.

I suddenly felt a bit tired. I looked down to my hands and through them at the ground. "I'm waking up it seems." I faced Ambition once more and bowed.

She returned it and said, "Until the next time you dream I will be watching over you Hawke the Gallant."

I leaned back up and was washed with a white light. It forced my eyes closed even. I waited until it softened up on me before opening them up a tad. Waking up is always the same and it's annoying, but I guess the fade doesn't want to give up its secrets.

* * *

I opened my eyes more and found that instead of a bright light I was treated with darkness that surrounded me in every direction. I drew my eyes up and in the distance through the trees I noticed the sun beginning to peek through the clouds and the hillside. I think by this afternoon we'd reach the wilds and navigate our way around. I yawned faintly feeling refreshed after my long night of sleep. After going a good three days on barely any sleep this was truly a blessing of the Maker.

I looked around the small campsite from one spot to the next. Mother and Carver seemed to be okay. The tent is in good condition and not ripped apart. Sir Wesley and Sir Aveline are alive as well. They're wrapped in their own blanket just like myself. Aveline sadly doesn't have that many supplies from what I saw. A little jerky and some wool clothing for the cold but not much else. They had to borrow one of our blankets to sleep with. I looked down to that sister of mine sleeping next to me with her head on my shoulder. Sometime during the night we must have slunk down to the ground for my back happened to be on the ground with the blanket open a bit on my side. I didn't feel that cold. I was forced to learn how to survive intense chill in the mountains. Bethany was warm and comfortable enough to look peaceful in her resting state.

I slithered out from beneath the blanket and stood up to my feet. We will have to keep moving and soon. The darkspawn will find me eventually. Dragon blood leaves traces of you that certain people can follow. It's something akin to what would happen if a Reaver is inflicted but the darkspawn taint. I remember a time when my trainer and I journeyed a little too deep into the mountain and were attacked by the remnants of the last blight. He was infected by the taint and after three days transformed into a monster much worse than that of any abomination I've fought. I was hard pressed to put him down alone but did it in hope to never repeat that instance. If I become inflicted I can only imagine the monster I'll become when survive the blood. I feel that some days darkspawn, dragons, and the fade are all connected, and I'm smack right in the center. They'll find me like they found my trainer and I in the past. It's only a matter of time.

I heard a sound behind me and glanced back. "Sir Wesley," I greeted the man. He was dressed in only his under clothes and forgo his armor by the looks of it. Wesley clenched his arm and grit his teeth. Already I could see the white of his eyes spreading into the cornea like that of a darkspawn. The black veins are protruding much that it's immediately noticeable. I know firsthand the changes of becoming a ghūl can entail.

"Hawke, that's your name, right?" The dying man questioned me roughly with a drag on hid words for some reason. I didn't ask him why mostly out of fear of exciting his darling wife's fury. I can picture her punching my head off and sending it flying into the mud. That wouldn't be good.

"I'd like to think so," I put simply. The only proof I have of this is the three escorts I have with me. Once they're gone then the name Hawke might as well follow. I felt my eyes switch from one part in his body to the next and the blackness I found within his veins. With how far along he is I'm surprised he's still able to move. Then again, strong willed men can do almost anything if given the opportunity.

"I'm…" Wesley stopped and clenched his fist in fear, or maybe anger.

"You have maybe until the end of this day left," I stated to the man bluntly. I didn't see any reason to keep this to myself anymore. He's going to die and being a Templar he knows his body more than anyone because of lyrium coursing through his veins keeping him alive. He can feel the taint just like I can feel it within him, especially with him this close to me.

"You know?" He asked solemnly to which I nodded slowly with my eyes still on his without faltering.

"Of course, I do. I see and know everything," I rose my hands up with an all-knowing smirk on my lips. "I'm actually a seer, and I saw this days before it ensued," I jested a bit to bring some light to this pitch black situation we've found ourselves in.

"Really?" He asked both in fear and awe of my declaration of seer-ship.

"No, not really." I snort and faced back to the slowly rising sun. I nearly smacked my head at the density of the individuals I've been blessed to find myself in the presence of. By god, Andraste, the maker, and fal' odeen I'm about to lose my mind.

Wesley sighed and left the air full of silence. "Can I ask you for a favor Hawke?"

"Sure," I shrugged with a roll of my eyes. "I mean it's not like I already have so much on my plate already. What's one more responsibility I have to manage?"

"I'm relieved your so willing. I'd thought I'd have to argue this."

Oh, Maker help me. First Ambition and now this.

"When I… go to the Maker, can you protect Aveline?" He requested, and I rose an eyebrow.

"Her?" I looked back to the woman's sleeping form. "The woman that took on ten darkspawn with a sword in one hand and you in the other? Are you sure she needs protecting?"

Wesley coughed but I think it was an attempt to laugh. "Aveline is hard strong. She's never made her suffering known to me and shoulders everything. She may look fine but she's not. She'll need someone to watch out for her and I… I can't anymore," he struggled to say and to be honest I could relate. Knowing that I'm moments from being placed in a situation where the fate of my loved ones is out of my hands and I'm powerless to stop it. I know the feeling of my impending departure of this world enough to hear him out and say yes even with everything on my plate currently.

I can't let this go without a little jesting though at least to help me cope a bit.

"Let me get this straight," I held up my hands to stop him from talking anymore than he needed to. "You want a man you just met to go through with his request of yours. A man with an apostate sister and his own family to worry about. A man who could be a murderous bastard and prior cultist," I had to placed that last part in as well. I am a bit of a murderous bastard and heartless to boot at times with a willing to sacrifice a life here and there. "And you want this very same man to watch out for your stubborn and extremely head strong wife who can fight ten darkspawn with a burden?"

Sir Wesley hesitated a bit from my fairly valid points about myself and his loving wife. She's a bit of a force to be reckoned with and I'm sure if she and I fought seriously she'd take my arm before I took her head. I love my limbs as well on top of this. "I. Well, yes if you can. I know I don't know anything about you or even your first name, but you are protective of your family. You care for your sister deeply. I saw you tell her a story and shelter her when she was scared. I don't believe a man like that can be that untrustworthy." Not really a compliment but I'll take it. "But I understand…"

"Sure," I waved away his worry and sighed. "I got nothing better to do."

"Thank you." I swear this man hears only what he wants to hear out of anything I say. It's a gift I suppose but this man wouldn't survived in Orlais that's for sure.

"You might regret asking me of this though. I'm not exactly the best guy in this world, but I'm a man of my word if that helps," I shrugged.

"It does," he breathed a tad lighter.

I bowed my head and left the man with a roll my shoulders. We have to get moving soon.

I shook Bethany. She groaned and swat my hand away. "Come on Bethany. Time to get up." I shook her again.

"Five more minutes," she groaned before swatting my hand away from her shoulder.

I rose an eyebrow at her action then narrowed my eyes. "If you're not up in those five minutes I'm pouring water on you sister," I promised determinedly. My threat is true, and my threats are guaranteed.

"Ahww," Bethany groaned. "I'm getting up," she waved me away. "I'm getting..." She gave me the impression she's moments from falling asleep again. I snapped my fingers and she yelped as a small frostbite appeared on the small of her back. "I'm getting up!" She cried.

I smirked and leaned back up away from her. My threats are never empty, and Bethany knows this. That was a warning and the next act will be a bucket of water. After that will be glue made from muck. "Mother, Carver, are you both awake?" I called when walked to the tent and kicked the first figure inside. "Ah, damn it! I'm awake!" Which happened to be Carver which I knew it was. If it was mother she'd teleport out of that tent and smack me over the face so fast I'd get whiplash into next week. "Then get out and get ready to move," I said to my other sibling. I swear these two are cut from the same cloth during the morning times. Neither of them are morning people, and I have to threaten them with a bad time to get them up. It's pretty early so I can give them some leeway but not much of it.

I'm not that generous.

I glanced over towards Bethany and luckily found her up but wrapped in the blanket. Her hair was a mess and all over the place as she stared out blankly into the horizon. She wiped her eyes and yawned but stuck in place. I walked up to my baby sister and kneeled down next to her. "Here," I presented her a cup. "Drink this." Bethany reached up to the cup and helped it under her nose.

"Is this," she gave it a couple sniffs like a dog. She reached up for it with her eyes widened. "Hot chocolate?"

"It might be," I teased my little sister. I watched her expression light up before taking a couple sips. "Your welcome little sister," I pat her head making her groan at me forcing out a "Will you stop that?" to which I laughed at and pulled my hand from her head. I'm shocked she hasn't asked me where I've gotten that yet. That ruined my entire set of comebacks I had ready. And since she didn't I was left a bit disappointed and aggravated when she looked up to me with an arrogant smirk like she knew exactly what I wanted her to do. She might have thwarted me this time, but I've plenty of material to use later.

Sir Wesley was already walking about and roused his wife from sleep. I reached down and pulled the blanket that Bethany had out from her shoulders and rolled it up. My mother climbed out of the tent with a familiar wipe of her eyes and yawn. I helped her climb out and helped her on a small stump to sit down and wake up a little more. I tossed the blanket I have on top of tent watched it collapse.

"Ah, damn it!" A disgruntled cry resounded from inside the collapsed tent. Carver struggled, making a mess of his blankets and the tarp, to get out of his situation. I reached into the tent and searched around for his sword. I felt the sharp tip and pulled it straight out. Carver has always preferred large two-handers than anything else for some reason or another. He must've assumed that the bigger the better. Never worked on me because in a fight I'm faster and much more experienced than him. Carver is stronger than me but not by too much. When I go warrior, I prefer to fall back on my Templar training or Dual wielding from my time as a mercenary. I hit pretty hard and even harder when I channel magic into my muscles and weapons. A mana infused kick can cut off the head of a dwarf. I don't like to kick that high. I leave that to Antivans.

I pulled my pack up to my back and threw my arms through the loops. "Son, was that necessary?" My mother questioned me while eyeing the bundle of tent fabric, tarp excess, and rope.

"No, but it's funny," I grinned, and mother sighed.

I smiled and gathered up Carver from the tent to his own aggravation. Carver grumbled at me when I got him to put that tent back into his back pack instead of yelling at me like a child for my own childish acts. I let him get a couple words in until his voice got a bit too loud.

I gazed out to the horizon at the coming rising sun. The wilds are close. I can see them now, the blackness, but they're still far away from us. A couple hours out at least. After we packed up the site I guided us into the outskirts of the wilds. I took a whiff of the air and could make out some manner of large animal in the distance. It was more than one as well. I looked down from ridge down to the source of the scent. It's a small group of horses. By the coloration of the saddles and symbols they're the ones from Highever. The Couslands brand are on them. Only four by my count but looking at them now I can feel the taint in three horses coursing through their bodies. Better to put them down but thankfully one is healthy enough. They haven't turned feral so I should be able to slowly make my way towards them. I'll have a horse for mother and our packs because I've noticed how she's beginning to sway. Mother never had a lifestyle as active as mine or Carver's or even Bethany's. This is wearing on her.

I stood up from my crouch looking out below. "What do you see brother," Bethany asked as she joined me at the top. I pointed outward. "Horses! Thank the maker!"

"Horse," I corrected her.

"What?"

"There's only one horse," I clarified a bit more.

"But, there's four of them," she pointed out to which I just shook my head. She really needs to work on her awareness to sense magic in all its forms. Then again she's not at my level as of yet and hopefully she never does. It's not worth it.

"And three have the darkspawn taint in them," I whispered before I stepped forward and slid down the ridge to the muck at the bottom. "Muck, gotta love it. It's not mud, and yet has more suck." I breathed out sharply and trudged along the mucky terrain with the horses resting one a dry patch eating. One is eating and the others look a little under the weather.

"Alright, nice and easy now," I whispered as I snuck up on the horse nice and smoothly not to excite them all. I pass by two of them to the healthy one and took it's reins. I pulled it along with me past the sick ones back to my group. I found them at a small pass that led up to the top of the ridge and waved them down.

"You got only one?" Carver asked with his arms crossed.

I responded with "If you want the others Carver go ahead and take one." Carver snort at me and trudged past me.

I walked up to mother and presented the horse to her. "Mother, this is for you."

"Thank you son." My mother climbed on top of the horse with my assistance.

I glanced back and noticed a twinge of jealously in my sister's eye. "You want to ride with mother sister?" I leaned in with a smirk on my lips.

"Huh? N-no." She lied oh so smoothly. I walked in front of her and smiled. "What?" I put my hands at her waist. She let out a yelp when I lifted her up on the horse behind mother. I grabbed the reins and walked through the muck once more. "That wasn't nice brother!"

"And lying to your brother is? Maker save us all." I leaned my head over to the right and watched a blast of magic past by my head into the muck. I love my darling sister. She likes to get revenge by any means at times.

"They're no good!" Carver reported as he walked back up to us. "I bet that one is the…" Carver started at the horse and examined it. "You knew didn't you?" He glared at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said nonchalantly.

"You damn well do brother!"

"Carver, settle down." I rose my hand. "Everything I do is for a good reason and you know this. If I brought one horse it was because there was only one good one. Now the reason I didn't tell you is because it should be apparent."

Carver grit his teeth then sighed. "You still should've told me."

It must be hard to be incompetent or ignorant sometimes. I know that feeling and it took a while for me to fix most of it. Carver needs to learn though.

"Don't you think you're a little too hard on your brother," Aveline asked as Carver trotted off to horse to speak to mother.

"Sometimes," I said earnestly. "Anyway. We have a little while more to go before we're…" I shot towards my family and grabbed Carver by the shoulder and swept his legs. I switched around and grabbed mother and Bethany by the arm and dragged them down from on top of the horse. The horse cried and fell over and not because of me. I dragged everyone down into the muck and bolts fired our past us. Many pierced into the horse and a few landed next to me.

"What the…!" Carver roared and glared at me.

"Darkspawn," I yelled. "At the Ridge!"

"Get up and move!" Aveline commanded and I struggled up. "Wesley, get behind me." Aveline stone walled in front of me and blocked bolt after bolt with a Templar shield. Bolt after bolt she blocked all of them with her shield. "Get up!" She roared at us. I didn't need to be told twice. I forced myself up along with mother and my sister. Carver got up to his feet and drew his sword, whatever help that will make.

"We have too…" I began until I heard a loud howl.

"ROOF!" I looked up to the ridge when I heard what sounded like a bark. I narrowed my eyes up. The darkspawn up above started to screech and cry. One charged away from the edge towards something. Another cry came out and then it went quiet.

"What in Andraste's name happened?" Bethany asked as Carver placed his sword down.

"I don't know," Aveline said peeking over her shield. We waited until we spotted something peek its head out above. It was small and in familiar shape.

I narrowed my eyes at the shape and figure as well as the dark grayish coat this thing had. "Marcus?" I called to the hound above if my guess is right.

"BARK!" He barked and howled in joy.

My felt a light well in my stomach. "MARK!" I scattered across the mud and tripped, but I didn't care. "He's back! My mabari hound is back! My best friend has returned!" I was about to charge up the hill but Marcus beat me to the punch. Before I could open my mouth again Marcus charged at in savage mabari charge and slammed into my chest. I went down to the ground and rocks. Mark assaulted my face with his tongue that reeked of darkspawn blood. "Marcus!" I yelled in joy and pet his head and face like a mad man.

"Oh Marcus," I grinned because I can imagine the look of regret that marred my sister's face once she said that. Marcus pulled himself out of my face and barked happily. "N-no." It was too late. She was tackled into the ground seconds later and put in the same position as me.

"I can't believe it." Carver walked around the mess towards us.

"NO! Not there Marcus! Stop! Please!" Bethany cried.

Ignoring Bethany's screams and struggling, I stood back up and wiped the rocks off my back and rear. "I had faith. Nothing can stop Marcus. I told you that."

"Yeah," Carver smiled down at that dog. "But didn't think he'd survive Ostagar, the darkspawn, and being alone in the wilds for this long. He's one tough beast."

The mabari noticed my brother and charged at him next. Carver was ready for this though. Carver braced and took on the charge and stood his ground. I was impressed with his attempt. I say attempt because in the end Carver's foot slipped in the muck and he hit the muck instead of the rocks with Marcus right on top of him. "Damn Marcus calm down!" Carver yelled as he got the piece of the same that Bethany and I got.

I smiled and helped Bethany up from the ground. She whipped her hands back and forth to get as much of the muck and drool off of her. I pulled a rag from my pocket and handed it to her. She nodded and took it to clean of her face the best she could.

"You have a mabari hound?" Aveline said more than asked as she placed her shield away.

"He been with me since the day he found me at Orlais in a trench with severe wounds and barely breathing. He dragged my beaten and broken form out of the battle ground to a river where a group of traveling mages found me healed me. Since then he's been with me as my sword, my shield, my tracker, my best friend, my life saver, and my second. It also goes both ways." I spoke with more pride than I though possible.

"So, a long time," Aveline said answering her own question.

"A good long time," I smiled. I noticed the Sir Templar limping a bit. "You okay Sir Wesley?"

The man looked up from his feet. "If Maker wills me, I will be." That was a lie if I ever heard one.

Marcus suddenly joined me by my side and I pat his head. Marcus barked at me suddenly and by the hand of the Maker I understood him. I grit my teeth at what he told me. "Shit." I looked to my right and left and noticed the bushes moving. "More darkspawn." I drew my bow and felt the runes come alive. Fire rose through my finger tips and my bow.

"We have to move then!" Carver roar covered head to toe in muck.

"He right, let's go," Bethany resounded.

"Right. Get behind me and cover the front," Aveline stated as she drew her sword and shield.

* * *

I shot my arrow and hit a magic using Emissary in the head that I separated from a few bolters. "Hurry, up the ridge!" I pointed upward. Bethany held back many more of the darkspawn. Like bugs they sprouting out of the muck and the rocks. No matter how many we kill they just kept coming. It's like being in the midst of the main horde. I think I've killed thirty or forty already and I'm out of arrows as well. My last one went into that emissary between the eyes and now I was stuck with my sword. I had to pick up a darkspawn one to use for defense if only to keep myself from being cut down. I thanked the maker for my armor as well. It's serving me well for I've taken the blunt for my sister and brother when I knew they couldn't. I was about to forgo my armor today but once we had a moment to breathe the plate came back on.

I cut down a few more that charged up the ridge forcing us on top a hill of sorts. From almost all sides they charged up. I took the one we came up and the others defended the other sides. I had a thought we might be able to make it until I heard something heavy. I turned back around to see what, and my jaw dropped at what I saw. "Marker that's huge!" An ogre charged up the other side of the hill barreling right for us. What do they feed those things to turn a small darkspawn into that?

That ogre roared with Carver and Wesley jumping out of the way with Aveline standing ready for it to charger her. The ogre though turned its attention elsewhere. It turned towards mother.

"No!" I rushed towards the ogre, but Bethany beat me to it.

"Marker help me," I heard her pray. She used a fireball spell but the ogre swat it away with ease. I reached for Bethany then took her in hand. I felt rage fill me when I saw it grab her. I watched it squeezed her and made her scream in agony. That rage filled me with power I never knew existed. I charged at the ogre that was about to slam her down into the ground but before it could I jumped and stabbed the darkspawn blade I had into its arm at the wrist.

"Let her go!" I roared at the beast and swung my feet to cut into its bone and muscle. The darkspawn roared and released Bethany to the ground. I sighed in relief when I saw her cough and look up weakly. Mother rushed to Bethany while screaming her name to help her up. Bethany was alive and that's what matters though and looks to be able to move. He arms is in shambles from being squeezed so tightly but she's alive.

"Brother! Watch out," I heard Carver yell at me much too late. That ogre shot towards me and slammed it's massive arm into my entire torso. I went flying into the air with the air blown out of my lungs. My balance was off and momentum was against me. I had no way to right myself for a soft landing and more than likely I'll land on top of the beast or the ground.

Suddenly fell into something grabbed me and coughed as my insides constricted. I replaced my sister this time in its grip and by the spirits of the fade it hurt. I roared as I felt my bone creak and my dragon's blood scream from the pain inflicted upon me. It wasn't close to through with me; even when it squeezed me to near death. I was lifted up over its head and then it slammed me down into the ground. Rock flow and battered my face and the pressure from before cracked my ribs with ease. Pain exploded in my body as my body bounced up. I felt light headed for a moment. Like I was flying. It was only for a second though. The ogre wasn't finished with me still. It grabbed once from the ground and watched as the ground came face. It slammed me down into the ground a second time. I roared when my bones broke further, and my mind when blank and sight turned black. I felt my arm go along with my ribs and shoulder. One more slam and I think I'll see my maker.

The ogre thankfully threw me away into the rocks forcing me to skid and turn over to my back... I think. I'm not sure anymore.

I coughed. Maker help me, this hurts, so much! I opened my eyes and saw a face above me. I couldn't recognize it all that well. My vision was going out. I'm seeing things because I can see something bright and beautiful before me. It's not the sky or the sun. It's... a golden city... it's beautiful. Wait, I think I'm dying. I'm going to the fade. Oh shit. I can't die. I'm not done yet. My family isn't safe yet!

 **"Stop holding back."** I struggled to find the origins of that voice but couldn't place it. I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around my neck and pull me into their gentle embrace.

 **"Use what your father gave you and protect your family."** The light increased. Its heated rays of the light warmed my body and the pain slowly faded away. I basked in warmth that lifted me up. It felt good. The light dimmed to the point that I felt I could finally open my eyes but saw a being comprised of nothing but light. It smiled at me and held me close.

 **"Use your power to succeed in your goal… Fulfill your Ambitions..."** It whispered in my ear.

 _ **"Now go!"**_ The light faded away and so did the being. Was replaced it and in the same position and holding me in the same manner was… Ambition. And even she faded away until the dark took me.

"Son!" I felt someone hold me. "SON!" I groaned and coughed again. "Malcolm, wake up! Please!"

"Don't…" I gasped. I reached up and took something soft in my hands. "Don't call me that." I opened my eyes and what I saw was mother's face. Tears fell down past her eyes and onto my face.

"Thank the Maker!" She cried and held me closer.

I heard a roar and looked down, but every movement filled me with pain. Pain that nearly made me feel more alive than dead as the blood took hold. Aveline was sent flying away from the Ogre saved only by her shield, and Carver was on his knees with blood pouring out his mouth and one of his eyes forced shut.

"Bethany," I coughed.

"I'm here." I looked to the right and spotted my little sister. She's alive and holding her side. She closed her eyes and clenched from what I assume is the pain from that ogre's grip.

"S-stand back." I rose my right hand up to my left arm. I called to the pool of mana in my body and it responded willingly.

"Brother?" I looked at Bethany and nodded. She blinked then her eyes widened in understanding.

"Son, what are you talking about. You're barely alive and your covered in blood. Just rest please..." She sobbed and held me still.

"Mother…. Stand back," I growled as more pain spread throughout my body but focused on my arm. Mana coursed though my body and I felt my bones snap into place. The pain the followed turned my vision red and golden and my blood burning in a frenzy. I roared and felt an accidental mind blast lift up the rocks around me. My mother crawled back away from me with her eyes wide and my sister struggled to give me the room I requested. Bethany always wanted to see just what I'm capable of. Like Ambition said, its time to stop holding back.

I felt something force me up and glanced back. "Marcus?" The dog barked and helped me up. He must realize what I plan to do just like Bethany. I closed my eyes and reached for my gauntlet. I undid the leather straps on my arm and pulled it off like a glove. I clipped it to my belt and focused. My finger burned hot as I touched it to my skin. I burned ancient elven runes into my skin in preparation for this next debacle. I felt my eye sight shift and the euphoria of my mistress' blood embrace me. It was anticipating the coming carnage and welcomed it.

Every time I bask in the knowledge of the ancients I watch with full cognition my past depending on the spell I use. I can feel heat filling me and my skin felt almost nonexistent. I felt fire rise to my eyes when my runes were complete. I opened my sweltering eyes and stood up to my feet with my hands to my sides. I felt mana growing in my body and releasing past the blocks I put upon them. My palms glowed with fire and the tips sparked with lightning. This is going to hurt… a lot.

"HEY!" I roared at the ogre just as it was about to slam its fists down on my brother. The ogre turned its head and looked at me. Anger filled its eyes at its dead opponent suddenly up once again. I walked towards the ogre with darkspawn all surrounding us. They cheered for the ogre and by the music cursed me. "How about round two!"

The ogre roared and faced me stepping away from Carver. "Idollen o vin gat," I rose my hands and let loose a fire ball when it slammed its hands to its chest. The fire shrouded and covered its chest and head forcing it back a step. The fire spread and began to immolate its skin. "That's for my brother!" I growled at that beast while it roared in pain and gripped its head. The burns healed fast though. It can regenerate it seems. That's no problem. It leaned down and looked oblivious.

"BARK!"

"I got this Marcus. Get back to mother and my sister." Marcus barked once more and followed my order.

The ogre charged at me like a raging bull. I rose my left hand and let loose an arcane bolt and hit its knee and watched as blood burst from the area. The ogre began to fall but I rose my hand up forcing the ogre up once more. I swung my hands down and it slammed into the ground. I rose my hand once more and slammed it down into the ground once more.

"That's for my mother."

I brought my hands together and charged them with lightning. "Uru va'len soc," I said and shocked it in the face forcing it back onto its back riving in pain.

"That's one's for sister."

I reached up and closed my fist to stop it from falling over to its back fully and slammed it face first into the stone. It's going to watch as I tear it apart with one final spell I have yet to use for a while. I rose my hand and used a circle special that needed no words of power from the elves. "Crushing Prison." The ogre roared as it rose up to the tips of its feet and roared weakly.

I looked to my sides and found my doorway into the other side. A reddish black tear in the fade flanked me. I channeled my mana around me and focused on the spots flanking the beast. I reached into the hole of the fade to my side and summoned arms from the pits of the fade, taking hold of demons of rage and pride themselves. An old combination of Tevinter and Elvish magic forged from my hours of research and training. Black sharpened gauntlets and claws spawned at my beck and call. One grabbed one arm of the ogre squeezed to the point that the arm nearly turned to mush in its grip. I reached into the next space and watched it follow with another arm. I brought my hands together and the gauntlet did the same crushing the beast to near death.

"And this is for me." I charged the magic and split my arms apart until they spread out fully from my sides. The beast was pulled apart savagely and the halves squeezed into hundreds of pieces and those pieces, in the hands of the demons, squeezed into even more pieces. I closed my eyes and let my hands fall so not to see the fruits of my labor.

One dead ogre.

I rose my hand and pointed it to my sword wand. The sword shot to me and I gripped my hand around its hilt. I rose my other hand and my bow came to me just same as my sword.

"Now," I said in a harrowing call. I drew my eyes to the darkspawn around me. "I'm done playing around." I place my bow on my back and made my sword burst with lightning with a quick whipping motion. I aimed at one darkspawn and hit it. The lightning chained from one to the next but not all of them. I swung my sword and sent a bolt after bolt from one darkspawn to the next until every single one was joined together in a light show of chained lightning sustained the final rune I etched into my skin. It was draining me to sustain this spell, but I don't need much time to finish this.

I rose my hand to my head and laid my palm on my forehead. I took a breath as magic stored in my mind and in my palm. I thought on a thousand different memories and bits of information to make this mind blast probably one of my largest ever. This one will be one for the history books.

I closed my fist and burst my eyes open activating the spell. The concussive blast from my mind shot out and hit every single darkspawn in the area. The ones in front of me fell over with black blood shooting out their eyes and mouth and this is what I saw. I can imagine the same is happening to all the darkspawn flowing with my mana and spell my mind blast traced on. In just a few short moments everything went still. Every darkspawn around us was dead.

I did it.

I let my hand fall and sighed. My arm was shivering, and my body felt weak as the blood was satiated with the pure murder I've induced upon these monsters. I fell down to a knee and dropped my sword to catch my breath.

"Brother!" I heard someone call but couldn't guess which of my siblings did it. Marcus reached me first before anyone. He whined and looked up to me in worry. I smiled at him and brushed my hand between his ears.

"I'll be fine boy. I'm just a little tired now." I winced when my arm trembled once more. Physically forcing my body into the fade to take hold of the powers of spirits doesn't feel good. I'm supposed to wear special armor for this but sadly I didn't pack that when I left the Frostbacks. The physical body cannot safely go into the fade without some powerful magic at play and mine wasn't nearly as powerful. I felt the fade energy leak into my arms with a sensation worse than contact to raw lyrium. On top of this I took a beating from that ogre. My body nearly feels like mush but I'm better off than it.

"Brother!" Bethany fell down to her knees next to me and wrapped an arm around my neck. Her only good arm.

"S-son?" I looked back and saw my mother. She looked almost fearful of me which is to be expected. If my non-magical son suddenly uses magic of a tier so large that it dwarfs what Grand Enchanters prepare I'd be a bit wary as well.

"Yes mother."

"You're a…a mage?"

"Yep. Been one for a good twenty or so years."

"And you kept that from us did you?" Carver limped his way towards us and fell down in front of me. "Maker, didn't see that coming."

"Didn't think I'd need to use it," I shook my head. "Until now."

"Thank the maker you're okay," Bethany sighed in relief.

"And apparently a mage that can kill an ogre by ripping it apart and force a legion of darkspawn's heads to explode," Carver grumbled.

"Don't be like that Carver. He saved mother's and my life. Yours just a minute ago." Bethany came to my defense swiftly and Carver looked away from me. "You must have known the whole time. I bet you both had a thing with magic huh?" This time Bethany was speechless.

"She did know and you didn't but not because I told her. It's because she could feel it in me before I learned to conceal it properly, so don't blame her." I coughed and felt my body shiver a bit more, but it was more stable. "I pushed them back but there will be more." I struggled up to my feet. I used my sword to help me up to my feet and panted.

I rose my hand and felt a healing spell effect my body and the body of Bethany, Carver, and Aveline. They all breathed a sigh of calm as what injuries I could heal to the moment did so. I used a good amount of mana for that spell. Not all of it but a good amount. I nearly dropped down to the ground again before I felt something strong grab my shoulder and hoist me up the rest of the way. I looked up and saw Aveline. While she looked at me with mistrust but thankful for what I did.

"You're right," she said quickly.

"Ah!" We heard a pained filled cry.

"Wesley!" Aveline ran to her husband and helped him slink down to the ground. It seems that the blood caught up with him.

"Oh maker," I heard Carver say which isn't good. He's not an Andrastian like mother.

"What?" The screech that resounded out answered that question. Darkspawn flooded the hill and surrounded us. "Well," I sniggered with a smile as the overflow of them.

"There's no end to them," Carver gasped.

"This isn't good," Bethany reinforced our situation.

I rose my sword up and channeled fire into it. I can kill maybe another forty before I fall over. Bethany is injured still, but still her staff glowed at the tip with fire. Carver leaned more on his left leg with his sword up and ready. Aveline stood ready for the darkspawn to come. Marcus barked and growled at the monsters ready as the rest of us.

"RRRRWW!"

All eyes went up and…

"Holy…" Aveline gasped with her eyes wide open.

"Shit," Carver finished for her.

"Maker!" Bethany gulped as a bigger monster appeared before us.

"A blasted high dragon?" My arms fell down limply at my sides. "Ah, I give up," I groaned. Today is not my day.

The dragon roared one more time before jumping from its ridge down upon us. I prepared to make a shield around us with what mana I had remaining.

The dragon swooped down and roared with fire pouring out its maul. I got ready for the drain on my reserves to come but nothing happened. The dragon flew past us and charred the darkspawn around us. It landed in the center of the clearing after blowing fire another seven times in different areas around us and over the hill. Then it landed on top of it before us. It bit, chewed, and clawed at every single darkspawn around us until there was nothing left. One darkspawn ended up crushed between its claws being one of the last. Then the dragon faced towards us. I felt my mouth dry but stood ready. A light surrounded the dragon that I felt was familiar. Witch magic? The dragon shrank and disappeared behind a wall of fire.

"Well, what do we have here?" A woman walked out from the wall of fire with a darkspawn dragging behind her. It was in the same hand or claw the dragon had its final victim in. "Normally we don't get these many visitors in the wilds." I narrowed my eyes at the being, dragon, or something in front of me. It looked like an aged old woman in a black chastened garb and horn like gray hair pointed out behind her. This thing isn't a human, spirit, or abomination; it's a witch, and witches aren't to be underestimated. I know from experience.

Before I question her state of being I had something I had to get off my chest. I sheathed my sword first and smiled. "Very impressive!" I yelled with my hands out showing my awe. "Where did you learn to turn into a dragon?" Because if I want any sort of magical ability its something like that.

The old woman grinned at me. She's amused by my response and it shows. I'm not a threat in her eyes at all. I'd have to be at my best to stand up to a being like this. I'd have to have a team with me as well instead of solo like I prefer. "Perhaps I am a dragon." She's not a dragon. "Be thankful, the smell of burning darkspawn does little for the appetite."

"Well, call us fortunate then," Carver sighed.

"Haha, indeed young man," the witch laughed. The old woman released the darkspawn and walked to the side to get a different angle on us. She scoped out our group and came to a stop. "I wondered, curious even, of such a small group as they survived the wilds and the darkspawn. I even seen a mighty ogre felled by a man broken by more than his injuries."

"Well someone is insightful," I muttered under my breath. I broke my guarded stance and showed her that I'm at her mercy. She's powerful and can turn into a damn dragon. There's no way we can match her in combat. Not a witch of this caliber.

"And someone is even fade touched by the looks of it," she declared with a glint in her eyes. I rose an eyebrow at this bit. Fade touched? I've heard this term many times but thought nothing of it. A man or woman touched or blessed by the fade are rare and seldom killed because of how different they are. "But sadly, my curiosity is satiated and now I feel I should leave you to your ordeal." The witched turned around to leave and I was both disappointed and thankful. Thankful that I don't have to deal with this thing and disappointed I didn't learn how to turn into a dragon. That's like my dream.

"Wait," Bethany called out. "You have to help us."

"Oh?" The old witch mused. "Have I not helped you enough? What more could I do for you?"

"You could show me that trick of yours. It looks useful," I said in a joking matter but I'm serious. I want learn how to do that.

The old woman laughed again. "I dare say it is. What a clever mage you are but tell me child, how far does your clever tongue plan to take you?"

"Kirkwall hopefully," Carver put in next.

"Kirkwall?" The witch questioned mystically. I didn't like the way she said that. It made it sound almost like we are fitting into something we really don't want to be. With my luck I might get dragged into something crazy once more with my family along for the ride. "Kirkwall huh? Long way away from home I'm sure. Are you sure your king won't miss you?"

"I'm sure he'll miss his life more," I said dryly.

The witch laughed a bit more. "Ah. You, I like," she said before turning around. "Strange. Is this chance or destiny? I could never remember." The way she spoke it was…Strange. As if there is someone in front of her, or within her. "It seems fate smiles for the two of us. I have a favor to ask of you and in exchange I will personally escort you out of the wilds."

"Just like that?" I questioned.

"Yes, it's quite simple really, if you accept that is." She said.

"How difficult will this task be?" I asked.

"About as difficult as me saving your lives a couple minutes ago." She got me there. We are basically in her debt with our lives in her hands much like the others are in mine.

"Good point," I grumbled, and the old woman snickered once more.

"If you knew my daughter you'd be surprised how much I hear that," she said which drew up thoughts. She has a daughter and ended up imagining what this woman might look like. I pictured her with maybe brown… nah black hair and falling down to her back. The eyes stayed the same and her face was without the wrinkles. The breasts became fuller and the body recovered the curves of youth. By the end of it I came to the realization of her daughter must be beautiful like most witches I've met. An exotic beauty unlike most and any man capable of swaying a witch of the wilds earned a drink from me once I meet him.

I looked back to the rest of the group once I cleared that thought. "What do the rest of you think?"

"I don't trust this old woman, but I'd really like to get out of the Wilds," Carver said his piece.

"I think we should do it brother if you agree to it," Bethany said next. She's always trusted my judgement when it comes to the tough decisions. She'd follow me into the fire and back if I thought it the best course.

"Wesley isn't going to last long. We have to move." I looked down to the Templar and frowned. The veins are poking out of his neck and his skin is deathly pale. We have to do something and quick if he wants to die a human instead of a ghoul.

I looked at mother next. "I'm with Bethany love. You can make the choice and I'll… support you."

Marcus barked to show he agreed.

"Well," I turned back to the old woman. "I suppose we don't have much choice."

"We' never do." The old woman walked up to me with something in her hands. It was an amulet of some sort with a red crystal in the center. It was magic of old but of what kind I'm unsure. "Take this with you and give it to a Danish keeper known as Marethari. Do this and your debt to me will be paid in full."

"An elf and a keeper," I muttered to myself to take a mental note of this. I took the amulet from her and held it up by the chain. I nodded and placed the amulet around my neck.

"I can do this… Whatever you are." I nearly slapped myself for that slip. The old woman though took no offense I think and just smiled.

"Good. Now that leaves one final deed to be done." She looked over towards the Templar. I followed her gaze and with it everyone else. The whole time we've been fighting I think his condition didn't really come to us until now. His eyes are near white and the back views are protruding out in an angry bulge.

"No!" Aveline stood up in her husband's defense. "Stay away from him."

The old woman looked to Aveline in pity. "What is afflicted upon your man is the taint."

"The darkspawn taint," I clarified and gestured at the templar. "It's incurable in anything but animals but even then, it's not for sure."

"No!" Aveline roared at me. "You're wrong!"

"I'm not Aveline. I've had friends die to this. Marcus would've if not for me as well." Marcus whined at that time at the memory of when he was inflicted with the darkspawn scourge.

"It's true love. I can feel the corruption. The blood itself coursing through my veins." Aveline skunk back down and took her husband's hand.

"There has to be a cure then. If your dog can survive it…" Aveline dug for hope where there is none.

"It's different for humanoids Aveline," I said.

"And the only cure I know is becoming a Grey Warden," the old woman finished.

"And they all died in Ostagar," Aveline said hopelessly.

"Not all, but the few that did are beyond your reach as of now," she said and that drew my attention.

"The survivors, the grey wardens, can you tell me a bit about them? Was there an elf and a couple dwarves," I asked the witch and she just smiled at me.

"Sadly I saved only two from death being two humans. I save them from a tower if memory serves," the witch said and I frowned at this. I asked if there was certain races and she avoided the question.

"Aeducan and Brosca are the surnames of the dwarfs. Both are women. The elf… his name is Alim," I told the woman and she remained silent. "You've seen them didn't you after all we're not the only visitors you've hand in the wilds." And if anyone can survive the horde it's those three. My old friend survived against demons and an abomination so dark spawn are nothing compared to him. He's a warden as well. The other two are too stubborn to be killed by the blood of the darkspawn and are out there as ell. By the smile that creeped on her face they might be alive.

"Any survivors are headed north right now young man." So they're running from the blight as well. As long as they're alive I don't care where they are.

I took a breath of relief. Damn witches never answering your questions and always being unhelpful.

"Aveline please… The blight is a slow death… I can't." I heard from the Templar.

'Oh damn I forgot about him,' I thought to myself. I sighed and squat down next to the two. This part is never easy and I pray for the day I'm never placed in this very same predicament with my family, but this must be done. Not many get this mercy. "He's your husband Aveline. His fate is in your hands."

She looked at me in sorrow but nodded in understanding.

"Maker," My sister prayed, and mother looked away.

"Be strong, my love." The Templar reached for a knife at his belt and held it up to his heart. His grip was weak and fell but Aveline caught his hand and placed it back on the knife. Wesley nodded towards me and I returned it. "Ahg!" The knife pierced his chest and the light in his eyes faded.

"It will not get easier from here," the witch said like a seer as the widowed warrior stood to her feet. "Your ordeal had just begun," she finished with her eyes fixed on me of all people.

"Thanks for the jinx." I said dryly.

"Hahah," the witch laughed.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the next chapter with the survival of the remaining Hawke family. It's revised a bit to make reading easier. I couldn't kill Bethany or Carver. While both of them aren't really fan favorites I do like that twins and how they can fit in the story if given their dues. Apart their story is boring.

Hawke has finally revealed his magic to his family and what he's capable of when pushed. I wonder what else will come out of it as time goes by.

Thanks for reading and review away.


	4. One Wait to the Next

Chapter Three: One Wait to the Next

* * *

"No Bethany," I said with a wave of the hand while using a Dispel Magic spell on her eighth attempt at creating a simple fireball. its a six tier training spell of the Circle and shes having trouble. "If you used the spell like that one wrong move and you will be on fire not your target," I corrected and instructed my sister. "Create the matrix field around you to establish a link to the fade Then use the spell. Any excess mana you don't use will slip into the fade and key on your signature. You'll be a beacon to all beings in fade and maybe attract the wrong one."

Bethany's hands dropped in aggravation and nearly flung magic to the sides if not for my prior spell. "But why does that matter? Magic is magic! You push and pull it then throw it. All this matrix and fade stuff makes no sense to me," my sweet sister ranted ignorantly in midst of her fourth tantrum to date.

"Because," I sighed because this will be the third time I'd have to explain this today. "If you apply too much energy into a spell you limit your quantity just as much as your quality. Bigger spells aren't always the best and sometimes it's better if the spell is compressed. It saves mana, returns any excess back to you, and can burn through iron with ease. If that's a person's flesh he's said and gone." I took a breath and found my center. I'm not the best teacher in the world but this shouldn't be this difficult. My lessons make sense and they work so Bethany shouldn't have trouble and I'll keep this in mind. Bethany isn't your average apostate mage, she's a Hawke. Our father's unshakable will and magic is within us and I'll be damned before she ends up demon fodder because of inexperience. I was restricting myself before but no it's time to pass on the knowledge.

"Now try again and focus. The fade is not to be feared. Yes, slipping a portion of yourself into it might make a pulse that might attract demons, but understand that all a demon is, is vices of man mirrored into a pale personification. They can only influence you if you allow it." I stressed hard on this. If I can have a demon of Desire and spirit of Ambition tied to my soul then there's little for her to fear. Some demons are really nice and just want to enjoy a cup of tea right before they try to posses you. Good times.

Bethany nodded and at my commanded she closed her eyes, but I caught the subtle roll of them under her lids. She held my sword wand on top of her index fingers of each hand and mediated. "Now imagine yourself as a leaf," I instructed. "A leaf that fell from its home tree into a stream. Float, but do not sink. You don't sink because you know the stream is gentle. You may meet an obstacle but you will float gracefully around it." I rose my hands and focused a bit of mana into a small field in front of her. In a sort of mind melding between us I connected us together so assist her with steadily floating along. Slowly but surely I let off on the reins and allowed her to float without my guidance or interference.

I watched and and so far she expression is calm and serene. She's falling but easily to the bottom. Then I noticed Bethany wince. "Listen to my voice," I worded calmly. "Listen to me sister and just… Let go. All that holds you back means nothing because those are physical and weak against the current. Allow all your worries and pain to pass through the stream. They too are nothing. You are just… A passenger along a soothing sail." The expression of stress on her face melted away and she took another breath. My sword in her hands floated up an inch or so. "Good. What do you see Bethany?"

Bethany's eyes opened a crack but they appeared blank and lifeless. "I see… Waves. Waves that brush against the brown Sands of a forgotten island. An island lush in green and exotic animals."

I nodded, this is going well. "That is your center. Focus on the foci. And then finally, bring creation. Mold that creation into any form you wish. One that brings warmth and life."

Bethany closed her eyes once again and took a breath. She did this again and again and again. Suddenly fire spread along my sword and bright light with it. I rose a hand and recited a few words to create a miniature field to contain it. She's losing her focus. That means that a virus has infected her world, and from how hard Bethany took a breath and winced, a demon has invaded her world within the dream. Within the fade.

She coughed and broke her control over fire until it extinguished. The blade fell down at her lap but I used my magic to keep it from burning her. A quick frost spell took care of that.

"B-brother. I see something. Someone," she panted harshly.

"Who do you see?"

"It… It has no face but I can still see its ghastly smile." A demon without a face but ghastly smile. Maybe Terror or Pride. Regardless this demon has followed the ripples to her place in the fade. Dreaming in such anway this takes a focus. I have one, but I didn't expect a demon this soon though.

"He wants me brother." Bethany began to sound scared.

"It Bethany. Fade creatures have no gender. Understand it and you can defeat it."

Bethany took a couple hard breathes and calmed down. "It…it… It is not a he. It's a…"

"Spirits are not monsters." I caught the word before she could speak it. If you believe a spirit to become a monster it will reflect your innermost perceptions. If she speaks it she will believe it. "They're only beings that exist in an intangible world. You're solid and it will never be. It wamts what you have but it can't take it, because you're a Hawke. You're also my sister and my sister is as strong as she is beautiful."

Bethany took a couple more breaths. "Your words… They aren't true." She spoke maybe to me or the demon, I'm not sure.

"Do not resist it's pull. Do not fight it. That will make it stronger. Find understanding and wisdom in its words. If it speaks the truth then accept it. Accept yourself for your flaws and strive to overcome them. Do this and it's word will ring hollow."

Bethany sighed and her breathing began to pick up. I sighed and snapped my fingers breaking the connection. Bethany's eyes shot open and she scrambled back. She looked around frantically until her eyes fell to me. I was disappointed with her and made this known. A demon actually got into her head with its words. More than likely pride or desire if the looks she's giving me mean anything.

"What did it say to you?" Bethany shook her head to turned away from me. "Do not turn from me!" Bethany cringed and finally turned back to me. "What did it say to you Bethany?" She started to look down but I forced her head back up. "What did it say, and try to keep eye contract." Seriously that was getting annoying.

"It said it could make me stronger than you," she whispered in a guilty tone. "It said so many things and I tried to deny it but it said that you're weak and I can be stronger and I..."

"And one of your darkest desires is to be my equal? My, you really are my little sister. Emphasis on little." Bethany glared at me. "Look, I get enough of that inferiority complex stuff from Carver. I don't need it from you to."

"I don't think I'm inferior to you!" Bethany rose her voice at me. I rose a brow at her outburst.

"But you let a demon tell you, you can be stronger than me? What does that mean then?"

"I…I don't know." Bethany slunk back down to her rear in front of me.

I sighed and leaned back on my hands. "Okay, then how about this." I used a small levitation spell to pull Bethany's staff towards me. I caught it and almost instantly the tip glowed and burst with fire. The runes from the tip to my hand glowed happily. I say this because the runes haven't been activated for a long time and so far I'm the only one strong enough to activate them to this point. "We focus more on the physical world before that of the spiritual and work our way into it slowly."

"I can do this Bro…."

I held my hand up to her and stopped her right then and there. "You can't rush this Bethany. At your level you did a decent job but you have to understand that much goes into the manipulating the fade and it's energies. Even more goes into mastery over demons, whether the ones in the fade or," I leaned the staff down and pointed it at Bethany's chest. The fire at the tip turned blue and didn't harm her when I touched her with it. Bethany flinched back from the fire at first but quickly realized that the fire didn't harm her. "Your own inner demons. To do so is difficult and usually takes methods that will scar your vessel and soul but at the end the recovery will be unlike anything you've ever felt. This takes time and rushing it will lead destruction."

I leaned the staff back up and presented it to Bethany. She sighed and took the staff from me. The runes father inscribed in the grain died once I past it one. The fire changed back into it original red and orange hue in her hands causing her to stare with downcast eyes. "I… Understand brother." I don't think she does but with my help she will. I've learned from witches, magisters, and apostates alike during my travels. I have plenty of knowledge to share.

I groaned as the ship shifted port then starboard suddenly. It made my stomach churn. I was never a sea person and tried to sail once or twice. Both times ended with me sticking to cleaning the quarterdeck with a dirty rag. It was for the best. Give me a job outside of sailing and I can do it as long as it doesn't include children, animals, and sailing. Magic is one of my guilty pleasures in all forms, except blood magic. Power over man goes against the Maker's will. I'm not an Andrastian but the Chant of Light bears muh wisdom. Magic is meant to serve man, not rule over him. My sister has yet to realize this so good thing I'm here.

"Okay, now let's move on to…"

"Son," I heard mother call me. "Can you both give it a rest for today? You might scare the captain if he sees you."

That was true. So far we've been on the ocean for maybe a week in the hold of this ship with nothing to do. I decided to teach Bethany a bit more about magic now that mother and Carver know about it. Of course once we get close to port I'll more than likely place my blocks on it once more but still. Traveling to the fade in my resting time has been what's kept me preoccupied for the last four or five days. I found myself using my small orb with the lyrium in the center as my doorway into the fade. It's sort of like a mock harrowing and makes transitioning from one side to the next easier. A little heirloom compliments of the Cult of Andraste.

Bethany asked me what I was doing and then if she can join me two days ago. I've tried to assist her with letting go of her physical body to span the fade more easily but she's hard headed and hard pressed to stay on this side out of fear for demons. It will be hard to get her comfortable with the fade like me but eventually she'll get there. If not then it is what it is. You can't force this without creating an abomination in the end.

I released Bethany's staff and she passed my sword to me. "Okay mother." Enough of the magic stuff. It was about time I started planning out the plan of action once we make port soon enough. Mother said that our uncle Gamlen will be there to greet us, maker knows. I don't believe in people I don't know and from what I heard from father before he died Gamlen isn't reliable. I might have to get us in my way.

"Hawke," I heard a strong woman's voice call for me. I'm the only one called Hawke in our family after all.

"Yes Aveline."

The ginger woman scooted over towards me and sat a comfortably long distance away from me. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Then shoot." I waved at her eagerly to beckon the coming small talk out of her. "Don't leave me in suspense. Which one of my deepest darkest secrets do you wish to know?" I jested a bit with an easy going smile.

"It's about Wesley."

I'm not sure how but she has a talent of bringing up topics that runin the mood faster than the incoming blight did. How she does this I will never know. Oh, it had to be the one subject I was hoping to avoid, but I guess it's about time. Aveline has been with us for over two weeks now so it was bound to come up. I dropped my smile and regarded the woman seriously. "What is it?" I asked seriously.

"My husband and you talked the morning of the day he…went to the maker. I was wondering what about?" For a woman that's hard pressed to keep to herself she doesn't mind routing into other people's business.

"He asked me to watch out for you," I said truthfully. i saw no point in hiding it because even if she's against it I'm obligated to honor the templar's dying words.

"Watch out for me? He said that?" Aveline smiled and shook her head.

"You see his trust to be unfounded?"

"No," she said quickly. "You've more than proved that you have the power to protect your family. You seem able to talk your way out of most other situations as well."

"I'm hearing a "But' coming."

"But," she paused. "I'm unsure about some of your motivations and I find that dangerous."

I heckled a bit amd leaned back in my hands. "I'm a dangerous character so I don't take offense. I wouldn't worry about the mystery of me or try to figure me out. I'd worry more for my actions not what drives me."

"We'll see." Aveline looked away a moment. "Once we reach Kirkwall what do you plan to do then?"

"Maybe use my funds to get a small patch of land, build a house, work as a mercenary, work in collaboration with the dwarves and elves of the city," Inlisted of just a few things.

"Why them?"

"Because the alienage is full of elves that need work and dwarves are the best ones to go to for masonry."

I reached for my backpack and placed it down on the space of deck between us. "All the money I've earned through the years is in this bag." I pat the top of the bag. "Before Lothering got sacked I told mother to place money I sent into this and I added on when I was home. There's enough to help us stay a float until we figure something out."

"And where do I fit in this?"

I shrugged. "You're a strong, independent woman that doesn't need me like my family does. Whatever you do its all on you but if you need help I'm willing as long as it doesn't place my mother in danger."

"But it's okay to put you and your siblings in danger?"

"We can defend ourselves from any threat. Carver is a quality warrior and Bethany is strong in her art. I'm not worried about them at all."

"Thanks brother," Bethany said grateful for my words.

I smiled at her then turned back to Aveline. "I think I understand you a little more now. You're a good man."

"At least someone thinks that. Most people call me a bastard more than anything." I slung my pack over my shoulder and put my arms through the loops. "And like I said, if you need anything you can talk to me."

* * *

With that bit finished I went back to my planning. What I told my companion wasn't true for the most part. This money will not be for buying a house seeing that we have our uncle with an estate awaiting us. I doubt it because with my luck I know something crazy is bound to happen. It always does.

"Son, can I speak with you a moment?" Here we go. I knew this was coming, too. The big and scary reveal of her oldest son having the ability to use magic in a way that dwarfs anything Bethany has ever shown. It was obvious that this spooked her a bit but not enough to scare her into a quivering mess. I faced my mother and waited on her to say something. She, of course, was hesitant to speak on a subject like this but thankfully she looked at me instead of around the hull of the ship and found her courage.

"For how long?" She looked into my eyes telling this this was a serious question. Though I was still tempted for the usual witty remark. I was tempted but didn't fall as liw as to take this jokingly.

"Since father died."

It came to me when I was young. There was an elven boy who was my friend at the time. His name was Alim and we'd always get into so much trouble together. That is until the day he discovered his magic much like I did. We went to sleep in a barn playing with the puppies of a mabari and wolf and didn't stop for hours until this man came up to us. He asked us to come with us and said a couple sweet words that old farmer Joel would never say to us. It wasn't until years later I noticed it was a demon after us in our joint dream.

We fought back against it using powers of the old wardens from the first blight we pretended to be. It wasn't until I woke up I realized that we actually used magic and set fire to the barn. Alim was in some field protecting him but the barn was coming down. It was useleas, but still I tried to save him.

I was blasted back out of the barn by the hidden stash of alcohol within and landed in the dirt outside it. A large flaming piece of wood fell down on me and I put my hands out protectively. Before I knew it the wood stopped in mid air above me. My hands glowed and being a kid then I didn't understand any of it. I threw the wood away without touching and ran back once the barn came down. Alim though was in the center still alive in his bubble.

Around that time all that magic we released got some unwanted attention. That same night I watched my friend get taken away by Templar Knights of the Chantry and I could do nothing about it. What I could do though was try to look after his mother. The same that begged them not to take him. I know she escaped because i told her to before Carver abd I left. I gave her enough sovereigns to make it to Denerim and back. I saw her as a second mother so I had to help her. I had to even if I'm a mage just like him.

Since I knew I had magic in me like few there and didn't want to leave mother alone with my baby brother and sister. I had to stay and so Alim was taken and I left alone with this gift I couldn't understand.

That was over 20 years ago.

I saw him again though. At Ostagar. I know that scar on his eye and forehead anywhere. It was great to see him again and know for a fact he survived. Him and Natia both did. A couple darkspawn can't kill them. Now that I think on it I should write his mother once I get the chance. See if she need help and that Alim is a Grey Warden now. She'll be so proud.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," I began to say but not much came to mind. I had plenty of reasons why and didn't, but thw tricky part is finding the right one. "Because if you knew then you would worry for me just like you do for Bethany now." I waited a bit for a response of some sort but my mother instead waited patiently got me to continue. "During that time I didn't wish to worry you since father passed away and we had to take care of Bethany and Carver. If I was taken away that would have hurt you and I would never willing do that. So I hide my abilities from you and everyone else. I learned how to suppress them so I can go unnoticed around Templars. That's one reason I was around them most of the time. I taught myself how to hide," I explained to her but I can't tell her everything. I know during my travels is when my teachings really took off but some things are better left unsaid.

"Bethany knew, right?" Mother looked towards Bethany for an answer.

"Yes mother," she answered. "I saw brother one day using it and approached him about it. He made me promise not to tell anyone."

"Not even his own family," Carver scoffed. I guess me being a mage only made it worse. Lately he's been more of a tit than usual.

"I understand love, but is there anything else I might need to know before we arrive? Anything that might impact us?"

"I have at least three lovers each in three different regions." I spoke absentmindedly.

"What?"

"Nothing," I waved off.

"You have nine lovers?" My mother strained to repeat.

"I had," I corrected swiftly. "I doubt we'll ever meet again and if we did…" I felt a smile come upon my face. Nine different wonderful women of the three different races and a test of my skill to get into bed for the right reasons. I could be mistaken for an Antivan with my will to bed certain interest targets. Being an assassin isn't what it's cracked up to be but fun at times.

"Speaking of which, I need to see if I can get a letter to them or two while in Kirkwall. It would be nice if they could visit after the blight."

"You wish to bring nine of your lover's here?" My mom nearly got to the level of yelling.

"Not nine. Two became a Grey Warden and two others are in the circle. One is in the carta so that would be difficult enough to get her here. One is in the forest of Fereldan somewhere so I doubt I can contact her without Fade Slipping. One happens to be Avaar and another in a cult."

"Son, stop please!" I rose my hands up to my now defensive mother.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is that most of them are difficult to reach without some manner of good reason to get them to come. Then again I could try for…"

"That's enough!" I closed my mouth it could fight the smile on my lips. Mother has been a bit quiet sense leaving home and to see her this excited is a welcoming change. Even if she's just filtering anger and disappointment upon me.

I noticed a shadow peeking through the cracks above and looked up. I saw a chain. A large chain. And then a statue. "I think we're here." I climbed up to my feet and Marcus followed. My dog has been a little eager to move around more than just three feet in the hull of this ship. That and I haven't been too active as late.

"About time!" Carver shot up as well. He was also the first one out the door and up the stairs to the main deck of the ship. I was lucky to get my people on this ship for the captain and I know each other. I was able to call in a favor for when I saved his life and he was on the way to Kirkwall.

I pushed up the stairs and out the hatch to the main deck. The scent of sea salt filledmy nose, the wind blew into my face, and the sun blinded me with its warm summer rays. I grit my teeth and shielded my eyes from the wind and rays alike. Being confined in the ship for a week has left my skin a bit raw to the elements. Unlike Carver and the rest of the group I've kept myself isolated in a small space in the dark with only a little light from the cage hatch above being proof of the time of day.

My magic left me a bit drained in a way that left me vulnerable for a couple days. I needed to recharge and stay in a dark corner alone with my thoughts to recover in solitude. It's hard to do when I stare the space but thankfully they left me alone for the most part and waited for me to approach them instead. I've had a moment to let my spirit recover from its sudden shock. Magic that uses your spirit as the anchor is dangerous business but I had to kill those darkspawn, especially that ogre. Being empowered by a spirit feels amazing when they are doing it to fulfill their aspect as well. Almost euphoric.

Most mages and the like are afraid of spirits out of fear they become demons when we make contact but it's not that difficult to understand them. Qunari and Spirits have much in common. Once they have a role they stick to that role. If they deprive from that role they become shunned; shadows of their former selves: Tal-vashoth or demons. The Qun fascinated me in a way that the order and certainty of the Qunari can sway a man like me and many others to find a role of some manner that would change our lifestyle very little.

I'd make a good Ben-Hassrath or Sten from what I heard, a spy or 'one who leads'. That or maybe a Sarrabas, a 'cursed ones'. My friend who was Tal-Vashoth explained how the Qun worked a bit and the Ben-Hassrath that saved my life supplemented that knowledge as well. I still know very little and only a few terms but I hope to learn more as time goes by. Maybe I'll travel back to Seheron and convert to the Qun in due time. I'll become Tal-Vashoth in the end but still it would be interesting. Then again becoming a sarrabas would not be pleasant. Hiding magic from them would be more difficult than hiding it from a school of Templars.

"Brother." I broke from my thoughts when I heard someone call me. I looked and saw Carver pointing outwards towards something. "You've been to the Free Marches right? What's that?" I looked up through the light.

By this point of time my sensitive eyes have adjusted to the light allowing me to see clearly what he was pointing at. It was a space between two large statues with large chains leading from the top of the statues into the water. He was pointing at the chains that linked from on statue to the other under the water. I know this because I can sense the magic that flows in each, if barely. I've encased my magic once more so to better blend in during the week. I can do some tier two spells like shapeshifting and an basic arcane bolt but not much else other than that.

"That's a chain net fence that can raise in the air." I pointed at the two statues. "It was made during the time of Old Tevinter with magic to raise up and defend against navel raids. I believe it can light up in fire as well." I reiterated. I'm unsure because the history of this part of the country never really fascinated me like the history of Fereldan or Antiva did for me. That might be my old cult roots talking though.

"Do you know what that is?" Carver pointed inward to a large sort of ominous looking building. I could see the depression and intensity radiating off that place. They really need to through a party with plenty of consorts and lots of ale and wine. Have some fun or two. I might be the guy to make that happen too.

"That I believe is the Gallows. It's a prison of old that housed the Elves of Old to convert them into slavery. Shartan's rebellion began here, I believe."

"You know everything don't you?"

"No Carver, I just know what I know." I shot back at him.

Carver smirked and shook his head. We stood over the side of the ship in a bit of silence until Carver sighed. "Brother, I'm sorry."

"About?" I don't know what he has to be sorry for. Did he steal some of my coin again?

"You're a mage and I… I held that against you. I didn't really expect it, you to get up and… well everything. I wasn't able to get it right away."

"Ah," I nodded dumbly. He's apologizing for his distance he's been and maybe how many bad words he's silently called me during the trip here. "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here. Not me, mother, and especially Bethany. When that ogre had you I thought you died. I tried to avenge you but with just Aveline and I... we weren't much of a match and then you got right back up, like always. You got up and swat it and the darkspawn like flies. I didn't know what to think anymore."

"It's alright Carver," I took my little brother by the shoulder. "Magic isn't something easy to understand or control. Finding out I can use it like a badass can be a bit surprising."

"A bit," Carver repeated then scoffed. "You ripped that ogre into pieces. Your eyes glowed red for a moment. What manner of magic was that?" Carver asked me seriously.

"It was…" I stopped at this for a moment. I left my time as a cultist to myself along with my time as a barbarian hidden as well. I've learned primal magic of this world and the next that most couldn't understand right away. I preferred to keep it that way as well but something in Carver's eyes told me he would accept the truth and nothing else.

I sighed as well.

Sighing and those eyes of his seem to run in the family. When I wear them I tend to intimidate. When Bethany rarely uses them she gets respect. When Carver uses them the truth comes out. When father used them it was like all three of use at once. I still remember his reddish brown eyes when they looked upon me. Old and worn from a lifetime of adventure and struggle. That is until he met mother.

I looked back towards the sea and let my head fall until my chin touched my chest. I fell forward until my elbows touched the ships sides letting me hang over a bit.

"I was captured once by a band of Cultists. They found out I was a mage and… converted me to their covenant," I put lightly. The more like tortured me for days upon days to weeks until I broke. I watched my family die by my hand many times and felt my mind break only to be restored again and again. They never let me fall to madness to save myself so I remember everything with perfect clarity.

"I broke and they… made me follow their laws. They molded me into a spellward, basically if you mix a Knight Templar and mage together, and implanted different sorts of magic and knowledge in my head. My master, he…" I took another breath as the memories I left surfaced broke through me. The hot irons, the pikes, the blood, and the water.

I closed my eyes and let them pass. Rejecting the memories is what sets apart a man broken by his trails or recovers past them. I accept what happen to me as per the spirit of compassions words but it's not easy. It hurts. It hurts a lot.

"He was able to mold and bind spirits and turn them into wraiths, for a time. He taught me how to do this as well. The magic I used to kill that ogre was me summoning a wraith, a demon, to do my bidding." "You mean…?" "I know what you're about to say and no that's not what this is. I hate blood magic for it scars your mind and spirit and the fact that it's forbidden was drilled into my mind and body. This is more of a contract of sorts made to give the spirit of the fade a moment to impose its will on an unwilling participant of the mortal world. It's a ritual of sorts that calls for me to catch a stationary opponent and give their life to the fade. Crushing prison works in collaboration with this ritual but isn't not required. All I have to do it's use a little bait to call upon the spirits of the fade to assist me. It's hard on my body and mind but that what my next attack was. I call it Almighty blast." I pushed off the railing and opened my palm.

"The power of the fade from the ritual and rip a man in two if not released so I gather it all in my mind and mix it with the knowledge of the fade backing it and then release it in one blast. It hurt to get hit by it but more than that it causes the mind to seize when I force an impossible amount of information into the minds of my enemy. It's too much for the normal mind and even more the darkspawn to quantify. Their minds frenzy and then they die, sometimes in an explosion."

"So you can summon demons?"

"Yes and no. I could try to explain it to you but I don't think you would care to understand. Just know I can do things you couldn't imagine."

"And that is supposed to insure me?"

"I don't know. Did you want to know to be insured or just to know what you couldn't understand?"

"I…I don't know."

Carver leaned on the railing next and I followed. The ship got closer to the Gallows. I had assumed the Captain would take us to the docks but that would be smuggling and I don't plan to use my money to pay off every gang or authority figure in the city just to get us two or so steps.

"If these cult bastards broke you then… I can't imagine what they did to do that," Carver chuckled. I'm not surprised by this. I've always held up a front of that strong, caring, funny but sometimes serious older brother that always looks after he family. I don't like to show weakest in front of anyone but that doesn't mean I'm the strongest in the world. Maybe in Carver's but not reality. "Hey brother, how did you escape?"

"It was after I bedded the cult leader's daughter that he wanted me out of the way."

"Oh, yeah." Carver smirked at me. "So, nine lovers huh?"

I smirked as well. "Little brother do I have stories for you."

"But first, how many are human?"

"Three." Carver blinked.

"Elves?"

"Three," I said again and his eyes widened.

"Dwarves?"

"Three."

"Maker," he sighed.

I chuckled and pat his back. "You'd be good to keep an open mind for women. No matter the race each one has something to bring to the table."

"Qunari?"

This time I frowned. I shivered at the thought of it and shook my head. "Maker knows I've never been that desperate. Those horns are too pointy as well." Carver chuckled and looked back out to the sea. Sadly we past the statues so we only had the rock face to treat our eyes to instead.

"What about you Carver? Weren't you sweet on that one stable girl?"

"A bit but nothing would have came out of it." I decided to leave this subject alone for him. Carver's romantic life hasn't been as exotic as mine and I'd rather not poke that bear yet. Maybe while here in Kirkwall I can get him an elf girl or noble woman to fall for him. I know mother is all about arranged marriages even at home in Lothering.

"We are making port!" The captain called out at us and everyone one on the deck. Sailors left and right prepared to make port. "Hawke, does 'tis make ye square?" I gave the captain a thumbs up. A free ride to the Free Marches was a good way to pay me back.

I felt Bethany join us at the railing and smiled when our eyes met. I nodded and looked forward to this. "It's weird to be home again," mother admitted as she too joined us at the railing. She didn't lean on it like us but rest a hand on it. Malcom barked and stood on hind legs to look out to his new home. Carver pat the dog on his head. Aveline stayed a bit behind us and looked around, surveying the area as far as I could tell. The ship made port and let us off at the Gallows near the base of the cliff that leads up to the main courtyard. I waved the old captain off as I stepped off with my family in tow. Sadly what we saw and expected were two different things.

So many Fereldan people were lined outside the stairs in a large crowd. "Maker, look at them all," my sister stared at the refugees like us running from the blight.

"It looks like they aren't letting anyone in," Aveline said next.

"Let's talk that guardsman and find out," Carver suggested while pointing out the the only guard being screamed at by frightened and desperate refugees. Carver walked in front of me towards the guard and I shrugged before following along with what he wanted. He was right after all.

"Get back you lot!" The guardsman dressed in a darkened bronze armor roared with his hand on his sword. The crowd stepped back away from the man but we pushed through them to the guard. "I said get back," he yelled at us next.

"Listen," I began with my hands up in a surrendering fashion. "We just wish to enter the city and…"

"Yeah, you and half of Fereldan I take it." The guardsman let us sword go and glared at me. "If I had my way we'd put you back on ships and send you back. We're all full and can't let all of you in." I should have put this into the equation. Of course we aren't the only Fereldans running from the blight and of course this city can hold and entire country of families.

"You said 'all'," I took note of.

"Yes, what of it?"

"That means you let certain people in, yes?" I asked and the guard sighed.

"If you have business here or a way to pay the city then yes." I thought manifested in the back on my mind but shook my head to clear it.

"Then do you have a superior we can talk to then?" The guard rolled his eyes and pointed behind him to the stairs.

"That leads to the main courtyard but not all of you lot can fit. I'm here to ensure you all don't."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out two sovereigns. "We are of means, so may we pass."

The guardsman rattled the gold coins in his hand and smiled. Then he glared at me. "Well," he said impatiently. "What are you waiting for? Head in." I nodded and waved for the rest to follow. I sighed and rubbed my hand through my hair. I rubbed the beard growing on my face as well. I need to shave this soon.

"Nice going brother," Bethany giggled.

"Bribery is a good way to set you apart from the normal rift raft in their eyes. We are people a means after all," I reminded my two siblings

Carver chuckled next but not from joy. "Well see brother."

We made our way to the stairs and began our trek up. It was not short and got to become a bit annoying. Bethany though started up some good distracting batter thankfully.

"Tell me Aveline, was Sir Wesley based out the Lothering Chantry?" Bethany questioned the red head.

"He moved around, why? Did you get acquainted with most of the Templars in your town?" The red head asked which could easily be taken the wrong way. Bethany's just narrowed her eyes at the woman and then sighed knowing that it was just her way.

"No," Bethany's tone turned dry. "I just had to know when to hide."

"But not your brother?" Aveline brought me up.

"My brother can hide even in the midst of them. He told me a story once how he found himself at the Templar Training station is Oswick, for three months."

"What? Impossible." Aveline denied and I couldn't blame her. I'm surprised I was capable of such a feat.

"Tell her brother."

I smiled at the memories. "I was part of this one band of mercenaries and was challenged to steal the helmet of the Knight Commander of the station. I dressed in the armor of one of them but didn't know it was the armor of the initiates. I was mistaken as just another initiate when I was caught trying to get to the Knight Commander's office."

"Then what happened?" Aveline asked.

"Well, my Templar knight trainer dragged me by the back of my curiass to a sparing circle. It was sparing day. I won the other initiates the pit against me, most of which being little noble children, and instantly put into a class. For three months they taught me Templar arts, chantry rules and regulations, how to march, how to resist the wiles of blood magic, the temptations of my charge, and so much more. I left just before they wanted me to commit to my vows to the Maker and take lyrium."

"How did you not get caught? You're a mage so they had to be able to feel you or something."

"I'm really good at blending in," I boasted. "I didn't care much for my magic at the time so it wasn't advanced in anyway like I am now. With where I was and what I learned before I could keep it contained. I have some good friends in the order and then there's was Ersa." I shivered at the memory of our nights together. "She's a knight I believe and I send her letters when I can."

"You had relations with a Templar initiate you studied with illegally?" My brother asked me.

"I was about to stay and marry her if not for the whole magic thing. It was actually her who discovered my magic by accident during…relations."

"You use magic when you…"

"Carver!" Mother called and shut him up before he could finish.

I noticed the way Aveline was looking at me and quickly explained myself. "I have a problem when it comes to women that catch my eye. They have to be special in some way. Like a cut above the rest compared to others and when I see this in them I have to have them. It's instinctive and not something I can fight back against."

"And out of thousands only nine caught your fancy brother?" Carver got in before mother could quiet him.

"Yes. They're special and I cared for them. Even when we separated I longed to stay with them at the time. Though they can find happiness without someone like me in their lives so I leave them to their personal lives without me in it. I want them but I can't have them other than one time. It hurts when I leave but I was needed elsewhere. They understood that and so we went our separate ways. I find our time together a blessing and remember those good times fondly."

"Sounds almost like a tragic romance in the making," Bethany mused and turned my thoughts dark with depression. Bethany reads a lot of romances and I read one or two as well. Sadly she isn't wrong. I'm the hero that can never have what he desires even when it's in front of him. I'm a man of romance but circumstance always keeps me from finalizing it. Some coven takes them away or prior vows. It's always the same every time.

"Don't worry brother," Bethany said in a soothing tone. "You'll find love you can keep one day. All good men do." I smiled and brought Bethany in one armed hug. "Thanks sister." "Of course brother." I let her go and continued up the stairs.

"You must have a lot of stories then Hawke," Aveline make light of. "Many. I heard my sister telling you about my dark period right?"

"A little but not much. Apparently you left to join the army."

"I did but that went south. I spent four years in the wind traveling the lands to get back home. Saw so many sights, did many things, found love in the darkest of places, and learned more about this world and other one than I thought possible. Overall it was one crazy adventure after the next."

"Sounds nice." Aveline said in a empty tone meaning she didn't care but that's fine. She didn't need to care and to be honest she's not the sort I'd chase down for obvious reasons.

When we reached the top of the stairs most of us sighed in relief. "I pray never to climb those stairs hungover," Carver breathed out. "You and me both Carver."

I wiped my head of sweat with a rag and placed it back over my belt. I looked around the courtyard and instantly felt a bit more disappointed and depressed than possible. Iron bars on the windows, a large iron gate separating this side from the side that's alive, and a couple makes and Templars wandering around like crypt keepers watching the caskets. "I don't like this place," Bethany grumbled and I'm inclined to agree with her on this.

I focused my eyes on a guard in the center of the Plaza or courtyard whatever talking to a group of armored men. I see scale and chainmail armor, military grade, and Fereldan foot solider swords on their belts. I can tell belt the seals on the scabbards. Deserters of the army running from the blight just like us only they won't be declared dead.

"Mother," I called to her. "Can you wait for us by that pillar? Bethany, can you keep an eye on her for us?"

"What? Why?"

"Because," I said firmly.

Bethany sighed, "Mother, let's wait for them."

"Be careful," mother said to us. She read the situation well enough to catch on quickly. Templars about and all these witnesses around us, Bethany cannot cast spells here without attracting the wrong sort of attention.

I noticed my hound getting a bit antsy and pat him on the head. "Watch out for Beth and mother would you Marcus." My dog barked obediently.

"Let's go," I gestured to Carver and Aveline to follow me and they followed me into the group.

"Let us in you blighter." The leader of the deserters demanded shaking his fists in rage.

The guardsman stood unimpressed with the deserters and groaned, "I've told you already, we are full and can't let anyone else in. Don't worry because we are making transport to help you all get back home to Fereldan soon."

"But I heard one guard telling us you let a few people through," I reminded everyone.

"That's right!" The deserter yelled. "You let a bunch other people through. I saw it."

"Those are people of means that can help our city or merchant. And I'm not seeing any carriages or good with you so I doubt your merchants at all."

"But your letting people in the can pay though right?"

"Yes they are," the deserter sneered. "But the sum is too much for anyone to get in."

"I doubt for us though," Carver simply because I know exactly what he was thinking and what he was looking at. He wants me to use my money to buy us in. Insanity if he thinking I'm paying to smuggle myself and my family into this city.

"Oh, and why is That?" The deserter mused.

Before Carver could answer I looked at him mentally telling him to not speak his mind. He picked this up and scoffed but remained silent for me to answer instead. "Because, we can make this guardsman's life a little easier. If you find our uncle Gamlen you'll have a few less refugees to worry about," I said instead. Best to exhaust our first options before moving on towards others.

"He's a noble man in the city," Carver finished.

"Gamlen? The only Gamlen I know is a shriveled swine of a man." Oh, that doesn't bode well. "I'll tell you what though, if I see him I'll call him up but I don't…"

"Wait! You're letting them in but not us?" The deserter leader cried.

"I didn't…" The guard tried to say until the deserter drew his sword.

"That's it boys, we're cutting our way in."

I drew my dagger and stabbed the deserter leader in the heart before he could even advance. I watched the man fall limply to the ground with me just standing their with my knife up still as if nothing happened. I looked around at the deserters from left to right. "You son of a bit…." I threw my knife at a man with a bow and his arrow trained on me and got him in the eye with my knife. Her fell over in the same manner as his leader. "Anyone Else?" I asked with an expression as bored and empty as my tone. The deserters all looked at each other before one drew his weapon and roared. Like dominoes the rest of them followed.

Aveline drew her sword and shield and Carver his sword. I moved towards the man with the full quiver of arrows I dropped and snagged one in a crouch. I drew my bow and fired an arrow between the plates of all the armor I could key on. An arrow sailed past my head and hit in front of me. I twirled around and saw a man grabbing for another arrow. That is until one of mine got him center mass in the chest. I turned back around and bat a man's sword away to the side and elbowed him at his exposed chin under his helmet. I stepped forward then elbowed him in his nose forcing him back. I drew an arrow and fired it into his throat then moved on to the next man. The battle, no scrap was over with a guard or two feeling sore and myself and Carver covered in a bit of blood.

"Unbelievable," the guardsman said with a shake of his head. We were out manned three to one and most of the numbers coming from my group of two including me and still we had the higher kill count.

The guard looked upon us in respect and smiled a bit. "Sir, we heard Fighting!" The guard from the docks yelled as he ran up to us. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, and not thanks to you. Where is everyone? I want this contained."

"Yes sir." The guard and a few of his fellow ran off the round up the men the surrendered and push a small crowd back away from the scene.

"Now," the guardsman faced us. "I can't get you in but I can find your uncle. Give me some time and I'll bring him here." That sounded fair enough.

"Out of curiosity, just how much does it cost to buy in a family?"

"The rate is fifty sovereigns for a pair and their affects." By the maker I can buy a cast of lyrium for that much and have once before. "Your group would be 100 more than likely." So half of my savings.

I thought on this and looked back at Carver who did the same to me. He pondered on it for a bit then shook his head. "Well, thanks for this favor guardsman."

"Serah," He bowed his head a bit before walking off to another guardsman.

"And now we wait."

I walked back to mother, Beth, and Marcus to the expectancy of Bethany and worry from mother. "Are you alright love." She looked me over from top to bottom.

"I'm fine mother," I answered.

"How about you Carver?" She asked for him next.

"I've been better," He grumbled.

"What was that about?" Bethany asked.

"A couple deserters got to impatient so we had to put them in their place," I put simply.

"I could have helped you guys," she mumbled.

"Maybe next time sister," Carver tease with a smug smile.

"Maybe next time she'll do more than struggled with one guy." And like that his smile went away. He must not have thought I noticed. Carver has a habit of going for the man or woman with the biggest weapon or heaviest armor every single time and takes a minute to dispatch them compared to myself and Bethany. I'd rather not be one of the first to be targeted so I usually leave my heavy armor at home, but that's just me . Carver though took a moment to do anything against that man and by the time he killed him the battle was over. He shouldn't get smug because he took down the largest. I took the leader down in under a second and he was a seasoned fighter. I could tell, but not seasoned enough to catch these hands.

"Whatever," Carver waved off. "That guard said he'd find our uncle mother."

"Oh, that's good. Did he say when?" I shook my head.

"Brother, you have money so can't be we buy our way in?" Bethany brought up and I glared at her.

"Bethany sister if Uncle Gamlen can get us in without us wasting a coin that's a win for us," I rolled my hands and waited for her to catch on.

"It can be used elsewhere like for food and blankets," she said dryly. "Right," she sighed.

"Woof!" Marcus barked up to me.

"Hey, I never forgot you." I pet my dog behind his ears. "You protect mother and Bethany for us?" Marcus barked happily. "I thought so. You're the real protector of the family."

"You baby him too much." Carver said. "Then again Marcus did survive the blighted wilds alone for four days and saved us in them. I guess he does deserves it." Carver mused on his own words while he pat Marcus on the head as well.

"Anyway, we might as well find territory before it's all gone." I looked around the spot we happened to be in and it had a good amount of space that was filled with other people so that won't do. I looked about.

"How about there?" Carver pointed out towards the staircase the guardsman from before stood. "We'll take that." Carver turned towards us and I shrugged. I followed him past the bodies, ensuring I picked up a quiver of arrows and filling it as I went up the stairs to the clear space above. It was pretty secure with only one way down and inclined. We could spot Gamlen if he came in with ease.

"Good eye Carver," Bethany said. I dropped my pack and belt with my many pouches on it. Then I dropped down to the tile and leaned against the wall. "Brother, can I ask you a question?"

"You don't need to ask Bethany. Go for it."

"The money you have saved up, how much do you have?" All eyes shot towards me. Maybe I should rethink my open door policy when it comes to my sister. "Enough Bethany. Once we're in the city and in a secluded place I'll tell you."

"Why not tell us now?" Carver asked.

"Because the walls have eyes and ears Carver. Eyes and ears."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter finished with more to follow.


	5. Of Mercenaries and Smugglers

**Chapter Four: Of Mercenaries and Smugglers**

Three days. So far it's been three days. I've been twiddling my thumbs for three days. I've been sneaking around and listening (eavesdropping) on other people for three days. I've won a couple coins from gambling with a couple idiots and snuck into the Circle of Magi here even. It's through the iron gates and sealed until this refugee thing could be taken care of. Thankfully it's not impossible to sneak in or get myself some Templar Hunter armor so I could make my way around without much problem.

I met a couple interesting Templars and mages alike during my trip. The most interesting being this one mature woman maybe ten or 15 years over me but still has it. I saw her naked and got caught. She knocked my block off with a punch that sent me flying back off my feet. I rolled up to my feet and got my arse out of there as fast as I could move. I know a Templar woman when I see it and her demeanor tells me she cares about little but work. Someone needs to help her relax and I'm thinking of being the man to do it. It would be a fitting challenge for me and if Hawke's like anything, it's a challenge.

She's a warrior woman who takes her state of rank and status seriously. She needs to be able to relax so flowers are the first step. Something soft and heart felt to start off with. I have to figure out her favorite color first but white lilies will be a good first step. Or maybe white roses. White roses could work. Just little by little peel back the armor until I get to the virgin flesh underneath. I know a virgin when I see one and that expression was priceless. I wonder if she has family I could go to for courting advice. It won't work out with her being a Templar and all so I don't have to worry all that much about commitments. I'm the hero of a tragic romance after all.

I didn't keep the armor. I didn't wish to keep it anyway. Armor like that is too much of a bother to have on my person, and it can being unnecessary heat upon my family and I. It's a smart because it was really nice armor. Maybe if I have the opportunity to kill a Templar or two I might loot a body or two for a set or pieces that fit, a decent long sword, but not much else other than that.

After that little trip to the circle I decided to get a little more rest time in. It's one thing to impersonate a Templar but another to keep it going. Changing my voice and walking around in that hot armor is not easy. My three days haven't been boring so that's the good thing but still it's been three days. How long does it take to find a noble bastard that doubles as a scoundrel in a city of possibly the same sort everywhere you look? Maker knows.

Mother and Bethany have worried for me during my disappearances but like always, I came back. I can't sit around all day and had to figure out the layout of the small section I can root around in. With so many guards even I have my limits. I'm not the stealthier type that can get anywhere like true rogues but I do notices more than the average vagabond. I happen to notice guard movements and blend in according to visual responses I see. It's simple really but I'm not the best and never will claim to be.

"I'm getting impatient," Aveline growled with her hands squeezing the life out of her arms. Like myself, Aveline can't seem to survive long in all the stillness. Well, I haven't been still that much compared to her. Carver had the right idea along with me. We can't just sit around and climb the pillars.

I saw Carver talking to a couple girls not to long about swords. He's not that good with the common talk but somehow he got a stable girl… what was her name? Eh, doesn't matter. Carver is grown now and can get girls however he wishes. I got to plan on capturing and conquering my new target not worrying about my little brother's love life. Now that I think of it Bethany has no love life at all. She's still pure. It's equal parts both hers and my fault. Her fault because she's shy, self-conscious, and afraid she'll burst the man into flames. It's my fault because none of her suitors ever got past me. Even while I was gone they never got through fast enough to claim her. I'm protective of my little sister. I only have the one. One that I should teach how to wield daggers at the very least.

Our red headed fighter has been training still and sometimes excessively. I've noticed her working herself to exhaustion and resting for hours alone in her own little corner behind a stack of boxes and crates. I found her yesterday doing it and watched for a while from on top of the crates as she caressed and shined her shield. The death of her husband by her hand weighs heavily on her soul and I don't know whether or not I should have helped her like I did. In the end I beat the crate with a Templar robe on to get her attention. We talked for hours and she told me about her origins a bit. She's a hard woman for good reason and my judgment her character has come to a head. Her story is a bit sad and I dare say more tragic than my own. Most of my tribulations happened to myself and not my loved ones and I'm thankfully for that.

I sighed and leaned back on my pillar. It's the third day and I find myself wondering if this wait is worth it. I've been lurking around and gathering herbs to help with sicknesses we might be catching. Bethany was the first to start showing being the main reason I snuck into the circle. It was for potions, robes, and a blanket for her and the rest. Mother frowned at me for my suspicious activity and magically acquiring these luxuries, but I take that to keep my sister well. She's gotten better today and relaxing close to me while I work.

I'm sharpening one of my daggers now just to fill time. I lifted up to the sun and examined the fine edge. I do good work. I placed my dagger back into my boot and reached for the next. I noticed a man at the edge of my eye approaching us. I could see the resemblance between my mother and this man despite how dirty he looks. Peasant clothing and has the air of a good for nothing. Oh, this will be fun.

"Don't look now, but I think that's our man." I pointed outward with my dagger at the man approaching.

"Gamlen!" Mother called out and rushed down the stairs. I remained on the top stair sat down despite this interaction with our long lost family member.

"Leandra. Damn girl, the years weren't kind to you." The first thing he says to mother is an insult. I already don't like him and it's been only a couple seconds. Mother seems happy to see him though so maybe that's enough.

"Gamlen it's great to see you. These are my children that I wrote to you about." Mother waved towards me and my younger siblings standing behind me. Looked down at the man I feel I cold devour him in one simple Devour. His blood is probably pale and would sicken me more than replenish my body. Best I keep that talent to myself for now. I waved at the man and got back to sharpening my knife. I took notice of the look of dismay he equipped to his face.

"Leandra, let me just say this up front, I wasn't expecting this," Uncle Gamlen muttered.

"What do you mean?" My mother questioned.

"The blight, your husband… dead. I, ah, figured you'd be Fereldan for life," he sounded almost dissatisfied that this wasn't the case.

"Oh Gamlen, we came back too late. I… I almost lost everything else I hold dear if not for my children working together."

"Here, here." I joked.

"Not now brother," my sister pushed my shoulder.

"Oh Maker save me, please Leandra don't drop this on me here," he said uncaringly to mother's struggle. That's another hit. "I don't even know if I can help you get in." That rose a couple flags and pretty much answered my many array of questions about dear ol' uncle Gamlen. There's no money, no estate, and he is poorer than we are now, and we have little to nothing expect the savings I've been carrying the entire time.

"You don't know but you're making it sound like you do have something in mind," I thought out loud. I twirled my dagger up and caught it by the tip on top of my finger and stood up with it in the same place. "So come on, don't leave us in suspense now." I waved for the man to talk.

"I'm tired of being here," Carver growled.

"I'm eager to leave as well," Bethany added in.

Our uncle backed down a bit under our combined Hawke eyes. "I've tried to greasy some palm," he finally broke.

"And," Carver pushed.

"And, Knight-Commander has been cracking down. Apparently apostate mages have been getting past the folds." Gamlen's eyes rested on Bethany, but strangely enough not me. Maybe he doesn't know I'm a mage. If not this could work in our favor.

As for the cracking down, that makes sense. I've already ratted out a couple mages I suspected used blood magic already; to get on the Templars good side as well. My name has already gone to the Knight-lieutenant and she reported me up to the Knight-Commander about my initiative. I fear they might try to enlist me into the Initiates platoon to see how I fair since I have a knack for tracking down malificarum. I'm half tempted to do it. Being a Templar would be interesting again. Of course until they found out I'm a mage; that would be bad.

"So, where does that leave us uncle?" I questioned whilst balancing my knife still.

"We're gonna need more grease," he simply put.

"B-but the… what about the estate? Our name? Surely father left something before he died?" Mother pushed, remembering her glory days as a noble woman.

"Ah, about that. It's gone. To settle a debt. I've been meaning to write you." I can almost believe that. Many noble family are noble not because of their riches but by how much debt they hold over one another. You can still live comfortably even if you owe someone the estate, the horses, the family dog, and even the rats in the walls. It's a common occurrence in both Antiva and Orlais.

"Then what can we do uncle?" I questioned.

"There has to be a way." Bethany stressed.

"Find one!" Carver demanded.

"Maker your children are pushy." I smirked at this and I'm sure the other two had their own version as well. "I got into contact with a few people who might help. If… you're not delicate of the company that you keep."

"The only delicate one we have here is Bethany so I think it'll be fine," I jeered. Bethany rubbed her head at my antics. "But are you sure we don't have any other ways? Are you sure we have to stay here? We could move on."

"We are not putting mother through anymore pointless traveling brother," Carver said firmly. "We're already here," Carver put his foot down. "So we are stay here," Carver spoke well enough to make it official.

"And your thoughts Bethany?"

"I'm with Carver brother. I think we should hear what Uncle Gamlen has to offer."

I sighed. "Very well, the jury is in. What do you have for us uncle?"

"I have a few contacts I've been speaking to," he began and I felt my fist clench.

That means he's known about us for a time long enough to talk to these so call "contacts" of his. He seemed a little put off by the sight of me that I took notice of and wondered why that was. He must have been scooping us out for a time. Being the wild child that I am I've been out of sight for the most part trying to become a person of note and the like. Fill in the time outside of watching Aveline pace and punch the walls out of frustration. Maybe I wasn't part of his little talks. I've told mother to keep me a secret from the world outside our inner circle of the family in Lothering. Gamlen probably knows I existed but not much other than that. Carver was willing enough the spar with Aveline during and if Gamlen saw that then maybe…

"I have some people who are willing to pay your way into the city. The catch is you and your sister… I mean you both and your sister have to work off the debt, for a year."

"A year!" Mother stood aghast.

"It's the best I could do on short notice. Trust me when I say a bunch of refugees won't get a better deal anywhere else," Gamlen spoke in his defense.

"It's so my brother and sister, whom I assume you've been watching for the last couple days, are to be sold into indentured servitude for a year. And the only reason you included me at the end is because during your spying of your family I happened to be elsewhere most of the time. Am I compiling this right or am I blowing smoke out my arse like a foundry pipe?"

Mother's eyes widened before they turned to my uncle in hope that this wasn't true. "Is that true Gamlen? You've known about us for days but left us here to scope out my children!?" She roared at my uncle and he stepped back from my furious mother. I can't blame him because I did the same.

"Sonovabitch," Carver scoffed.

"Well it's not my fault! I didn't expected your blasted family to show up out of the blue like this and did the best I could manage with the time I had," he explained. While I don't really agree with this methods or reasons he was right though.

"So you've been talking about my brother and sister huh but not of me? What did you tell these contracts… you know what," I rose my hand and shook my head and blinked my eyes closed. "Don't worry about it. The surprise is what this Hawke lives for."

"That's a way to think of it. It's just like having a job waiting for you in your new home."

"Wonderful," Bethany rolled her eyes.

"When can we meet these contacts my sister and I are to be sold to?" Carver asked with his arms crossed.

"Today actually. I've persuaded my contacts to come and meet you today. One by the pillars near the gate and the second near the gates to the west." He must have made sure before he approached us. He's an experienced scoundrel that's for sure. "One is a mercenary named Meeran. He leads the mercenary company The Red Iron. They're looking for recruits. Next is Athendril."

My ear perked at that name. Sounds like a flat ear's name. "A female elf?" I questioned.

Gamlen looked at me in shock. "Ah, yes. I guess you may call her a smuggler." Sounds like my kind of work. "Either one can help you. Just find them in the court yard and show them you're worthy."

Simple enough. "Opinions," I said to my siblings.

"I don't care who we work for as long as we're not in the courtyard much longer," Bethany said in a solemn tone. I know not to fall for her wounded puppy act but sadly I couldn't this time around. I need to get her out of here that's for sure.

"Mercenaries sounds interesting," Carver admitted.

"Gamlen, I'm not sure about this," our mother said anxiously.

"Don't worry mother," I stepped in for uncle. "Leave this to us." I picked up my pack and from the ground with Mal still guarding. He bit Carver when he reached for it a day ago which I found funny.

"What of me though?" I heard from Aveline. I honestly forgot she existed during the entire conversation. "I will not allow others to incur debts upon my behalf."

"You can come with us," I announced. "So don't worry about it okay. Let just get this over with." I lifted my chin and made my ways down the stairs. The Guard Captain at the bottomed of the stairs greeted me with a nod of his head and I returned it.

Meeting with Meeran was left up to my siblings more than anything. I stayed in the back behind a pillar out of sight while Carver did most of the talking. He took a shine to Meeran and the way he talks for some reason. This Meeran character didn't bring up my name and when my sister attempted to I had to send her a jolt to keep her silent. The mercenary's words are more about Carver and the fact he can use a sword and Bethany who's a mage. He promised to pay my family through and keep Bethany safe for a year. Sounds like a good day and all we have to do is kill some royal bastard that cheated the Red Iron. Simple enough. I've had my fill of mercenary work for a time though. I did it for a three years straight and have no interest in it. I've killed enough people already and really don't need a profession that has me in the middle of it again.

I kept the offer in mind and if my brother and sister could do it, it would give me much more room to work. I walked around the second set of gates that lead towards the docks on the other side of the large statues and let my eyes wander.

Uncle told me that the elven sort of smuggler would be here in this area but I don't see anything. Not with human eyes that is. I growled and felt my blood boil at the thought of being surrounded and not knowing until it was too late. My dragon aspect as a tendency of losing control and letting the blood lust take full control of me when I'm surrounded. When mixed with my mana I can make a pulse the will rip my body apart but batter my opponents at a much larger radius than normal. Three times as much. This is why I fight alone mostly when I let the beast inside go. I can control it enough to bask in the powers of my blood while it's only half wild.

I felt my vision turned gold and green. The shadows lit up and the shades of the colors around me morphed into pale reflections. Red became blue and heat appeared green to me. I saw heat signifiers in four different places. One of these signifiers happened to be watching me.

"There's no one here," Carver sighed. "Let's just head back and take care of that royal bastard."

I rose my hand up giving him the signal to stop. "Not that aware of your surroundings are you?" The heat signifier from a corner near the gate walked towards us. With the scent and sway of those hips this is a woman for sure. I felt my blood cool to a simmer and my vision turned back to normal.

"You must be Gamlen's nephew and his niece. Interesting, I don't think he speak of you." The elf woman pointed me out. "Who are you?"

"Delighted to meet you for one." I bowed low enough so our eyes were at the same level and smiled.

The woman just stared at me and rolled her eyes. "You must be of some worth if you're the only one that noticed me."

"I'd like to think so," I said easily. "And in more ways than one."

"I wouldn't know. Gamlen didn't mention you." She turned her eyes towards Carver and Bethany though. "He did happen to mention you sword boy and your sister."

"Ah, how much exactly?" Carver asked nervously. I'm not surprised that this elf has him a bit intimidated. She looks ready to shiv us in the back but is waiting just the smallest of reasons to do it.

"Enough to peak our interest. Provided you can justify you uncle's confidence."

"I guess it depends on what you need done," Carver growled.

Athenril smiled and walked up towards my little brother. "A merchant here name Caveral is a friend of the Templars so they let him set up his little shop here in the Gallows. We supplied him for a piece of the take but now he won't pay up. We can get near him without him screaming for the guard," she said in a fake sad tone. "But you can."

"And I take it you…"

"I'm talking right now so listen," the woman stepped up on my brother.

"Ah, okay." I shook my head at my brother and how he's being rode by this woman right now.

"Get the money he owes us and you're in. Simple as that. Well," she waved him off. "Off you go." Carver turned away and walked off. I let him go and with shake of my head. "You still haven't told me who you are but I'll…"

"You can call me Hawke. I'm the older brother and not my younger brother."

"That much is obvious. You don't seem the type to be rode." She went in bluntly.

"Depends on situation."

"Brother!" Carver called out to me and I waved at him.

"Maybe we can work out a deal."

"What deal I have is this one on the table."

"We'll see." I bowed my head a bit before leaving back to the group.

Bethany looked at me sourly. "Stop that," I said.

"Stop what?" She played dumb.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Then tell us what going through you head then. We can't read minds like you can," she opened her big mouth again. For a mage that's been hidding for years she'sreally got a big mouth when she shouldn't.

"You can read minds?!"

"Carver, can you scream a little louder? I don't think the Knight-Commander heard you yet." I groaned at the kid. "Anyway, this is what I have in my head right now." I pointed to my siblings. "I believe the best work for you is that of the mercenary with the Red Iron."

"I said that before," Carver resounded.

"But what about you brother," Bethany mused on my choice of words.

"I will fulfill that work for the smuggler. Alone," I stressed.

"We should do it together," my sister persisted.

"No," I shook my head. "The only reason these "contacts" of our uncle are here is because he owes them. Owes them enough that he needs to sell us off for a year. If these debts of his fall back the family, and especially mother, we'll end up paying for his grievances. We'd have to watch our backs every moment of every day."

"Which we can do," Carver said.

"But can you watch mother's everyday for a knife in the shadows when they come in to cash in their debt?" I rose my eyebrow and awaited for him to answer.

"I don't know."

I nodded. "The Red Iron will make you servants and the such meaning we won't get money for it. I can work something out and as a smuggler I'll learn the underground just as much as I do topside."

"I think your brother might be right," Aveline stated. "Mercenary work is dirty but not like smuggler work. They are all thieves and low lives that kill for money if they have to but from shadows side. Your brother is right in his assessment of the situation to do both and free your family of its arrears."

Carver looked at me with his fists closed. "So we are off as work boys while you go off dancing in the moonlight with that elven woman?"

"I don't know about dancing but yeah. With this way as well we can get our name out there from more than one direction. You'll be on your own without me leading the way Carver. Dream come true right."

"Tsk," Carver clicked his tongue.

"But why me with Carver. Why not you and I and Carver do the smuggling?" Bethany asked, almost begged. A year alone with Carver doesn't sound all that attractive I will admit.

"Because Carver can't do it."

"I can!"

"You didn't notice when we were surrounded or the elf woman in the corner watching us like I did. She had complete control over you the entire time as well. You can't, so face that truth." Carver turned away from me. "Good. Each of them want a mage as well and each of them will get one."

"Are you sure that's wise brother?" Bethany worried for me, which isn't necessary.

"Maker no. But it's something that needs to be done so don't worry for me. Carver, take Bethany and take care of this mark for Meeran. Mal, watch out for them." My dog barked confirming he heard me. "Aveline, I could use your help."

"Very well."

I turned back to the two of my siblings. "Take care of our sister little brother." I turned away and walked to the area with the few merchants at it. I noticed the only merchant that seemed to be doing well and walked up to him. He cheated a woman out of her affects. I smiled inwardly while Aveline narrowed her eyes at him. I knocked on his table and waved at him.

"Ah, yes how can I help you?"

"You can in fact," I said lightly and in a friendly tone. "You see, we both have a mutual friend and expects something from us both."

"Ah, a friend?" He questioned nervously.

"Aye. You see you haven't been paying this certain friend her wagers and she wants them really bad," I grinned at the man hoping I don't have to spell it out.

The idiot's eyes widened. "That elven bitch Athenral sent you!" The man backed away from the wooden table enough for me to leap over and approach him and his men much easier.

"I really would appreciate it if you gave me what you owe."

"Or what?" The man challenged.

I love it when they say that. I looked at the men he had with him. Not that imposing and would get destroyed by Carver with ease. "Aveline, can you handle this."

"Only because this toad deserves it." The red head walked strolled past me and drew my dagger from my belt. She rose it up and held the edge at his neck. "Either you pay what you owe, or I beat it out of you, and your men." Blunt and simple.

"Hey," the big stupid one said apparently offended.

"W-w-wait a moment. Just stop…. It's in the chest right there." The man pointed to the chest. "H-here's the key."

I snatched the key and brushed past the guards. I opened the lock and stood up. I kicked it open and gathered the coins inside. I borrowed a sack from his crate to carry them.

"Thank you sir. You made both our lives much easier." I left with a wave. Aveline followed behind me with a smile on her lips. "You enjoyed that." I stated. It wasn't a question.

"I did. That man cheated our country men and took pleasure out of it."

"Can you return to my family Aveline and… Watch out for them when I can't."

"You need not ask Hawke. You've done enough for me to earn you that."

"Here," I held up the sack of coins to the elf.

She snapped her fingers and one of her man walked up and took it from me. "So, what happened to that Carver boy and his sister?"

"They are going to join the Red Iron."

"So why are you here then?"

"Because I want to pay off Gamlen's debt to the family. My brother and sister are still…"

"Innocent," she finished and I sadly had to nod.

"And I've been around. You get me in and not my family and I work off that smaller debt and Gamlen. I believe with your type of work it should take maybe eight or so months.

"You assume I care for some nobody enough to agree. I don't know you or what you can do. I wanted that mage sister of yours more than anything. You and your sword boy would only be icing on the tart."

I rose my hand and channeled mana into them until they glowed. "I am a mage, and I'm much more than my siblings put together." Athenril starred at the mana then to me seriously. "I plan to work for you and to be paid after the debt is paid."

"I might have a couple suicide jobs lined up with very big pay outs that could possibly pay off the debt within… seven months."

"Three," I countered." I closed my fist and the boxes a couple of her boys sat at broke apart. "No more else. I'll just pay the rest of his debt myself."

"You talk like you have what we lost because of him."

"I think I do. I'm doing this for me not for you. If you don't want a mage of my caliber then I'll leave. Three months of servitude to pay off his debt with your little suicide missions, and the rest for paid work. Fair enough of believe."

"Fair if I know what you can do."

"I can kill, suggest, heal, and manipulate more than the normal elements you might expect. Give me a chance. I can offer much to you, whether professionally or personally."

"Stop trying to charm me human. It won't work."

"I have nothing but time and I like women in charge."

"Even though I'm an elf." I just smiled at the woman. The woman crossed her arms over her chest and pondered on the deal. "Three months for your uncle, six at half pay to pay your way and your… dog's way in, and the last three at full."

"My dog?" I looked around for a bit Marcus to nothing. I left him with my siblings after all.

"That horkin Meeran will pay for your sister, brother, and mother as per an agreement with Gamlen. He promised only three with out you, your red head, and your dog. Did you not know this?" The elf smiled at me and I let out a breath. "Funny thing is, it's the same deal we offered him. Only three and not six."

That little nug. He promised my family and I would get though. He only bartered for those he needed to pay his dues. That conniving little bastard. I bit lip at this new change. "Okay. Pay my, my dog's, and Aveline's way and you can have me. Any suicide missions you have until the debt it paid I'll do."

"Careful, I might take you up on that." Athenril smirked and turned away from me. "Tell Gamlen the good news for me and to stay out of our business. And don't worry about the funds… it's been taken care off."

"Sure…boss." She lifted her chin to me and left. I watched her leave and felt my throat dry. Gods I'm deprived. El'gahlnan… Oh wrong God.

When I returned to my mother I noticed only Gamlen with her. "Son? Where's the others?"

"That's what I'm wondering." I let them go to deal with the target for the mercenaries but it seems they have yet to arrive. I have confidence in my little brother though. I doubt anything too crazy will happen to him and he can't mess something this simple up. I have faith. "Well, I talked to the elf Athenril and she's willing to pay for me to get in mother."

"Really? That's good love. We can get in."

"No mother only Aveline, Marcus, and I are being paid in."

"What do you mean? What about the mercenary man?"

"Carver is taking care of that with Bethany and Marcus." I drew my eyes up to my uncle and waved for my mother to follow me out of ear shot of Gamlen. "Mother, Gamlen owes both the Red Iron and Athenril so that's why he asked for them. He needs us to pay for his mistakes mother."

"What? He's in debt with smuggler gangs and mercenary bands? Maker," mother palmed her head and shook it in disbelief. "I can't believe him but I sense that's not everything," she read well.

I nodded. "Our dear Uncle made a deal to only pay the way for three of his family members." My mother blinked so clarified. "That means you, Bethany, and Carver are the only ones he had planned to be admitted into the city. The rest would have to deal."

A fire lite up within mother's eyes. Ones that rival that of a high dragon whose treasures were touched. "That… I'll talk to him," she said in a low tone.

"No," I caught mother by the shoulder before he could get a step out from me and pulled her back. "No mother." I faced her back to me and rested my hands on her shoulders both. "Its fine mother. If we are to stay free of any backlash its best we get him out of this anyway. That's why Carver and Bethany both are going to the Red Iron. The work will be predicable and Carver can swing his sword about."

"But what about you love? You're going to go to some smuggler, for what?"

"Like I said, because we have to pay Gamlen's dues else it will fall back on us as his family. But with the deal I made they will pay the rest of us. I won't be a servant for very long to pay off Gamlen's debt. Only three months. The rest of the year I will get paid and can learn the in's and out's of this city. Perhaps even figure out how to make our lives bearable." And with what I saved up, it can go into a treasury of sorts in our house and with luck playing the game here won't be as mind racking as it is in Orlais. A man can only hope right?

"We're back." I turned towards the voice and spotted Carver with a bit of blood on his shirt same with Bethany. Aveline was breathing a bit hard as if she just got finished running in armor or something.

"No problems I hope," I looked from one haggard face to the next.

"No," Carver shook his head. "It's done. We already talked to Meeran and he said he'll pay our way in now." That's good. "How was your thing with the smuggler?" Carver questioned.

"She'll pay me in and I work off that debt along with what Gamlen owes her group for three months. After that she'll hire me full time depending on my service during the three months to extend me out the rest of the year."

"What does that mean for us brother?" My sister asked.

It means I have plans and their being set in motion. I didn't say this but I feel Bethany caught onto this when she looked into my eyes.

"I'll go the Meeran to set up the payment." Gamlen swiftly said before leaving us.

"So that's it. We did it," mother sighed in relief.

"We'll see in a year's time once this debt is paid," I muttered seriously.

"Right, I'm happy we all made it though. I'm sorry about Wesley my dear." Aveline nodded her head down but appeared thankful from mother's word none the less.

"Well," I clapped my hands. "We're up to a great start right?"

"Bark!"

"See, Marcus agrees with me."

Carver rolled his eyes at me same with Bethany.

A/N: I found out about something called the butterfly effect and it got my attention. One single change can bring the world to its knees. Bethany's survival and the fact that both bands gained a Hawke. Large changes with many more to come.

Thank you for reading and olease review.


End file.
